My Name Is Gladiator
by MaximusNightshade8
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by his half-brother and is thrust into the arena. What happens when he falls in love with Annabeth Chase, especially when the emperor has his eyes on her as well? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Perseus was a demon as he fought through the barbarian hordes of Gaul. From the corner of his eye, he could see Luke Castellan, valiantly cutting down every barbarian in his path. Every once and a while, a barbarian would try to sneak behind Perseus and stab him from behind, only to be met with a quick turn around, duck, and slash from the general himself.

You see, Perseus had a unique type of fighting style. Most Romans stabbed and thrust in short, precise thrusts. But the general himself, Perseus Romulus Jackson, fought like a Greek. His moves unpredictable, Perseus moved with speed and precision, slashing, hacking, stabbing at the opponent's most vulnerable spot. Though decked in Roman armor, it was not unusual to see the general airborne as he jumped over swords or flipped over men, dragging his sword behind him as he cleaved their heads in half.

Not many men could imitate this man's skill. Some say he was Hector or Achilles reborn. Then the general would laugh, modestly saying, "Me? Achilles? Please, that's an insult to the legend. The Styx would have swallowed me up!" Then he would pause. "That's why I bathed in the Tiber!" The cheesiness of the joke would crack some soldiers up, just for the pure modesty that the general presented.

But Perseus was not in the mood for such humor. After every battle, he would be filled with sorrow for his fallen comrades. But he never let it show. As a general, he showed strength. But as a soldier, he felt loyalty. One could never deny that. Everyone knew Perseus was loyal to the bone, gladly giving up his life for the Emperor to the _probatio_.

However, his mood was not so solemn as in the aftermath of many of his battles. Gaul was Rome's now. The Emperor himself was coming. A smile formed on the general's face at the thought.

Many noticed how close of a connection the general and Emperor had. Almost like a father and son relationship. Most disregarded it as the whole of Rome knew that their Emperor had but two sons, Triton and Jason, as well as a daughter, Thalia. But the Emperor once had three sons, the other who held the name, Octavian who was wed to an Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva, a deceased noble. Annabeth was now a widow, her husband being murdered in a Senate Meeting and she had not wed since.

Perseus shook his thoughts from his head as he came to the gates of the fort, awaiting the Emperor's arrival. Soon enough, he had come in his coach, 4 white horses drawing the carriage. But the general was surprised. Following behind the Emperor's carriage was another carriage, drawn by 4 black horses.

Of course, the children of the Emperor are here, he thought.

The carriages stopped in front of the _principia_, where the Emperor climbed out of his coach and was escorted inside the building.

Perseus had known that the Emperor would come eventually, which is why he had added a wing to the _principia _for the Emperor and whoever would accompany him. As the royals gathered in the meeting room of the building, Perseus entered and bowed, standing at attention in armor, his red cape flowing down his back.

"My lord, I would like to welcome you to our fort," Perseus said, his head bowed.

"Rise General," the Emperor said.

Perseus raised his head to look at the Emperor's twinkling seagreen eyes.

The Emperor waved his hand to dismiss his children and the three made their way to their bedchambers as Perseus gave his report on the battle.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? If you haven't noticed, this will be my version of Percy put into the Gladiator Movie situation. Don't worry, it's not going to be a complete retelling of the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, or the movie Gladiator.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thalia smiled as she waved Annabeth and Piper over. The two were practically sisters to her so why shouldn't they get such fine residence as she did?

Of course the _principia _only had servant rooms which consisted of cots, even with the added royal wing. So Thalia had taken it upon herself to share her luxurious room with the two sister-in-laws whom she called sisters. Thalia knew a secret. She knew Annabeth had never loved Octavian. Pluto, even _she _didn't like her scheming, deceased, weasel of a brother. At least something good had come out of the marriage. She had been able to spend much more time with her childhood friend along with her little sister.

She smirked as she thought of how Jason had reacted when he heard Piper was going to live with them one year ago. Only Piper and Jason were left in the dark about how much one liked the other.

Thalia smiled. She was glad her father had allowed the two sisters to stay in the palace with them. Ever since Octavian had requested Annabeth be his bride, the Emperor had developed a father daughter relationship with the bride and her sister. Of course he wouldn't have forced her away from Thalia.

Annabeth was glad as well for obvious reasons and also because her sister, Piper, now had a place to stay. Octavian had wanted to send the younger sister away before he had died and Annabeth had been stressed for months trying to convince him otherwise. Though cruel, she had been glad Octavian died, besides the fact that she never loved him.

But now Annabeth was here, freezing in the wintry weather of Gaul upon Thalia's wish to bring her and Piper along when the Emperor had brought the prince and princess.

"Gods Annabeth, why does it have to be so cold?" Thalia complained, rubbing her hands together.

Annabeth chuckled at the shivering girl. "Because it's Gaul, honestly I don't understand how those barbarians can stand this winter. Just imagine it, living here all year round!"

"I'm imagining it and it ain't pretty," Piper said.

"Ah, nothings pretty except you in your eyes Pipes," Thalia smirked playfully.

Piper glared and looked like she was about to retort but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. The girls turned to see a servant girl nervously peaking in. "My lady Annabeth? I'm sorry to interrupt but the Emperor has requested you."

Annabeth nodded and followed the girl out of the room, leaving Thalia and Piper to get ready for bed.

Annabeth wondered what the emperor could possibly want. He must be as tired as her from the long journey. She made her way to the throne room and saw the Emperor smiling kindly at her. Annabeth made to sit to his left but he shook his head and gestured for her to follow him. They walked through the halls of the _principia _to the Emperor's personal bedchamber where her father gestured for to sit next to him on a couch.

"What is it you have called me for father?" she questioned.

The Emperor smiled. "My dear, do you know why I brought you and your brother with along with me on this trip to Gaul?"

She shook her head. "My time as emperor is coming to an end. I knew General Perseus would be able to secure the lands of these barbarians and for that I am proud. I have been working towards this all my life. As young man I dreamt of conquest and I said to myself, 'young lad, when you become emperor you will make Rome greater than ever before.'" The Emperor stood up and began pacing as Annabeth watched her father confusedly.

The old man paced slowly as he reminisced his youth. "I had several goals set for my life. One, to have a beautiful family," the old man said smiling at his "daughter". "Two, to conquer the lands of the barbarians. To make Rome greater and larger. These first two, I have fulfilled." He paused in his pacing and took a breath. He sat next to Annabeth again and folded his hands. He looked at Annabeth and she noticed something she had never realized before in all the times she had looked into the emperor's eyes. Seagreen eyes. Eyes that held the ocean. A strange thing it was since Romans were not large worshippers of the ocean. They feared Neptune. A curious thing that the Emperor, who was treated like one with the blood of a god, had the eyes of the sea. A even more curious thing is that she had seen it another time that day; in the eyes of the young general.

Was it possible that they could be related? she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Emperor's voice. "Annabeth?"

The young woman returned her attention to her father's words. "What?"

The Emperor chuckled. "I didn't say anything. Your eyes glazed over. I hope I'm not too boring."

Annabeth smiled and hugged the man who had cared for her from when she was young. "Not at all, carry on."

"Throughout my life I had loved the greatness of Rome but I knew one day, corruption would seize it. Which is why I have decided to end the monarchy."

Annabeth stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Rome is to be a republic. Triton will not be emperor."

Annabeth knit her eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because my dear, Thalia would not be able to handle what I am saying next. I am dying."

Her eyes widened. "You're dying?"

He nodded. "My time is approaching and one of my last wishes is that Rome be made a republic. And you Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva, I know that you will be able to insure this. Thalia would not. She wouldn't be able to understand my predicament. Triton...Triton would not accept this."

He placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder and her eyes began to tear up. She hated being like this, weak. But she couldn't stop a tear from trickling down her cheek as her father figure smiled sadly at her. He kissed her forehead. "Good night my dear. Do not tell your Thalia, Piper or Triton about this conversation. Sleep well."

Annabeth kissed the emperor's cheek and exited the room. Little did she know that Triton had entered the room but a moment after she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Perseus was restless that night. His thoughts were filled with the his conversation with the Emperor. He was dying. What made it worse was that it wasn't just the leader of Rome who was dying, but the man who had made him. Yes, Perseus Romulus Jackson, bastard son of Emperor Marcus Poseidon Aurelius.

But this wasn't what had kept him up at night so much as what his father had said right after.

_Rome is to be a republic._

In the empty hall of the throne room the Emperor had revealed his wishes for Rome. How would the heir to the throne, Triton, react? Surely it wouldn't be well. Despite not living with the prince of the Empire, Perseus had heard of his temper. Perseus had seen the jealousy in Triton's eyes whenever Poseidon had smiled at one of his great victories in war. He actually pitied the prince, so desperate for his father's attention that he would stoop to jealousy.

He sat up. It was obvious he was not going to get to sleep that night. So he walked out of his tent and out of the fort, leading his horse, Blackjack, out with him. Mounting his horse, he rode the mile ride to the cliffs overlooking the ocean. He walked to the edge, gazing at the horizon. The ocean had always made him feel calm, as if this was his home. His father was named after the Greek god of the sea. Strange that he, the "son of Poseidon," would belong at the sea.

He knew the sun would rise soon, so he rode back to the fort before dawn, and walked to the mess hall. Before he got there forever he was stopped by a voice. "Perseus."

He turned to see a blonde girl who he recognized as the princess' friend. Annabeth wasn't it? He was surprised to see her eyes rimmed with red and tear stains on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, General Perseus?" she corrected herself.

Perseus smiled, "Please, my friends call me Percy."

Annabeth allowed a small smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to tell you something before the soldiers know. Please, follow me." She lead him by the hand behind a wall in between the barracks and the stables and stayed silent until two soldiers had passed. She blushed when she realized she was still holding his hand and quickly let go. "Something terrible happened last night."

Perseus furrowed his eyebrows. She couldn't have hated democracy that much to believe it was terrible to have Rome converted to a republic. Then again, as far as he knew, the Emperor hadn't told anyone else about his plans. What she said next made his heart stop.

"The Emperor is dead." Then she broke down, her eyes filling up with fresh tears. Perseus didn't know what made him do it but he held her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, wetting his tunic. Perseus stared at the wall across from him. The Emperor was dead. His _father _was dead. Sure his bastard father but still, the man had cared for him. The question was, who killed him.

As if she had read his mind Annabeth said, "I think Triton did it." She sniffed and looked up at him.

Perseus' eyes widened. "Triton?"

She gulped and nodded. "The Emperor called me to his room and when I left I went to back to my room. Later in the night I had to, um…" she trailed off and blushed at what she was implying.

Perseus nodded in understanding and beckoned for her to continue. "I saw him leaving the Emperor's room and I hid."

Perseus clenched his fists at the thought. What son killed their own father?

Finally realizing their position, Annabeth backed up and sniffed. "I can't believe he's dead."

Perseus assumed a resolute expression. "Everything will be fine. I suggest you go back to your room."

Annabeth nodded and began to walk away but was stopped by Perseus' hand on her shoulder. She turned to him with a questioning glance. Perseus stepped closer. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay." He smiled and looked into her grey eyes.

They're beautiful, he thought.

Annabeth smiled back. "Thank you Percy," she said before she walked away.

Perseus stood there for a moment until he remembered he was supposed to go to the mess hall when his stomach began rumbling. He made his way to the mess hall, that is, until he felt the hilt of a sword hit his head and he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

**Author's Note: Yep. The Emperor's Poseidon. Confused weren't ya? Father of Thalia? Is it Zeus or Poseidon? Why am I using so many question marks? Anyway, please review. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Perseus awoke in an officer's chambers. Whose? Most likely Centurion Nakamura's. How did he know this? Because he was standing right in front him with what was that in his face? Oh yes, a sword, how could he not notice.

"I would appreciate if you would get your blade out of my face," Perseus said.

Nakamura scoffed. "And why would I do that?"

"That's enough Centurion," a voice said. The voice sounded familiar but Perseus couldn't identify it. Out of the corner of his eye Perseus could see a person decked in Roman armor but he couldn't see who it was without moving his head. Thanks to the blade that was about 2 centimeters from his nose, he quickly deemed that impractical.

"General Perseus," the man walked in front of his field of vision. Triton.

"I bring terrible news. My father has passed," the prince said.

Wonder how that happened, Perseus thought bitterly.

"Without a leader, Rome is vulnerable," Triton said. "As soon as I am crowned, I will unite Rome and carry on my father's legacy. My question for you Perseus is, will you join me?"

Perseus was confused. Why? Three ways actually. One, his head hurt like heck thanks to that smack with a sword earlier. Two, if his brother hated him so much then why was he asking him to join him? Three, if his brother wanted him to join him, then why was sitting tied to a chair with a sword in his face?

Perseus answered Triton with something intelligent. "Er, what?"

Triton smiled what Perseus guessed was supposed to be a "brotherly" smile but in his opinion was leaning more towards sadistic. "Perseus, I'm asking you to swear your loyalty to me."

Perseus knit his eyebrows. "I'm sorry Your Highness, but my loyalty is to Rome. The Emperor's last conversation with me clearly stated that Rome is to be a republic. Besides I have a family to return to. I am sorry. I cannot join you."

Triton's face morphed into a rage. "Then you shall die!" The prince turned to the centurion. "Nakamura, order your most loyal men to lead him into the woods, miles away from here, and have him executed for one is to know of this conversation or the events that will take place. Understood?"

Nakamura nodded obediently.

Triton made to walk out the door but stopped. "Oh and Perseus? Don't worry about being your return to your family. They will join you in the Underworld." He snapped his fingers and two guards who were standing by the door took hold of Perseus as the general screamed in outrage. A bag was thrown over his head and he felt the hilt of a sword hit him again.

His last thoughts before he drifted into unconsciousness were, _I'm going to have a hell of a headache when I wake up._

Perseus was jolted awake by the movements of a horse. He lifted his head up and saw guards mounted on horses on either side of him. His hands were bound and he was right when he thought his head hurt like hell.

He laid his head on the neck of the horse and waited for the escort to reach its destination. That left him some time to think. What happened to the rest of the royal family? Could Triton have killed them? His eyes widened as he thought about the grey eyed girl who had told him about his father's death in the first place. Surely Triton hadn't found out what she had known? She was a smart girl, she wouldn't let herself be caught. Perseus smiled. Triton wouldn't kill his sister and Annabeth and Piper would have no reason to be killed.

But what about his family? Perseus' eyes widened in horror at the thought of his parents' and siblings' death. He knew he had to return home.

He looked up from his head rest on the horse at the slowing of the escort. They were in a small clearing in the woods. A guard helped him off his horse and forced him to kneel in front of the clearing. He felt the cold blade touch his skin and he saw the executioner ready himself. He had to think fast. He glanced around quickly and analyzed his surroundings. 5 guards, including the executioner and one Praetorian on horseback about 20 feet from the clearing. 3 of the guards beside the executioner had their swords sheathed. Idiots.

"At least give me a proper death, a soldier's death," Perseus said. He could feel the executioner glance at the guard in charge and he smiled inwardly when he felt the blade prickt the back of his neck. _Wait for the right moment. _

He felt the blade lift up and he threw his head back, hitting the guard in the face with a headbutt. The guard dropped his sword on contact and Perseus quickly snatched it up, holding it with two hands, his hands still bound. The guard who had had his sword unsheathed charge at him but Perseus quickly deflected it and parried, stabbing him in the side. He quickly advanced on the other three, two of which had gotten their blades free after much pulling.

Perseus ducked under a headshot and stabbed one guard in the gut and whirled around cutting the other's head off. He turned to the other guard who was frantically trying to pull out his sword.

"The frost, sometimes it makes the blade stick," Perseus said before slamming his sword down on the guard's head, leaving a dent. He sawed off the ropes that bound him and turned to see his first victim.

He walked over to the executioner who was still unconscious and stabbed him in the stomach before calling "Praetorian!"

The Praetorian whirled around on his horse. Perseus readied himself as the Praetorian charged at him full speed. He let out a cry as he stabbed at the man but was rewarded with a wounded arm. He clutched his arm as he watched the Praetorian slow to a stop, and fall.

What he didn't notice was that there had been another man on horseback. His eyes widened in shock as the man charged at him, only to be met by a spear in the head.

Perseus whirled around to see his lieutenant on horse, leading Blackjack.

"Luke?" Perseus asked in bewilderment.

"Geez Perce, can you at least try not to be killed when I'm not here?" Luke said with a snarky grin.

Percy narrowed his eyes and gestured to the 6 bodies that lay in the clearing.

Luke laughed. "Sometimes I forget how crazy you are General. 6 kills and you're only 23? Bravo!"

"I'm not a general anymore. Call my Percy," the former general said.

"Okay Per-cy," Luke said, dragging out the the last syllable.

Perseus shook his head and smiled. He quickly lost it when he remembered Triton's threat. "Luke, we have to go."

Luke raised an eyebrow, confused by the urgency in Perseus' voice. "Where to General?"

Perseus mounted his horse. "Home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Percy rode, pushing Blackjack to the horse's limits. The former general and lieutenant never rested, Percy unable to due to his anxiety. One minute resting could be one hour of torture for his family.

So they rode. From Gaul to Spain. His arm wound had long since stopped bleeding. He hadn't spent time looking at it but he could guess that the wound wasn't too deep.

After another day's ride and one rest because of the exhaustion of both horses and riders, Percy and Luke arrived at the Jackson farm. Although a giant plume of smoke and fire would have been better suited than farm.

Percy's eyes widened in horror and he kicked Blackjack in the side. The horse reared and sped forward. The green hedges that had once lined the drive to the house were now grey crisps. As the horse's hooves hit the ground dust rose up behind him. They had gotten close enough that Percy could see black shapes hanging on...no.

He jumped off the horses and ran toward the crosses planted next to the house. Three crosses. Three burnt corpses. His mother, his stepfather, his sister. He let loose a guttural scream as he felt tears stream down his face. He was an orphan, a lonely boy. His fists pounded the ground and his vision blurred. His black hair covered his eyes as he bowed his head to the ground. He couldn't look up. Looking up would mean seeing them. He can't remember them like this. He has to remember them as they were.

His mother, her brown hair draping over her shoulders, her motherly brown eyes staring at him with love.

His stepfather who had raised him as his own son since he was young with his blue eyes smiling at him.

Finally his sister, Bianca, her dark silky hair cascading down her back. Her smiling black eyes and olive toned skin.

All dead.

But where was Nico? His fifteen-year old brother? Percy jumped up. He began running frantically around the house. "Nico! Nico!"

Meanwhile Luke looked on, saddened at the scene and his friend who had been so grief stricken that he was calling for his most likely dead brother.

He sat upon his horse in his armor that he had never taken off due to the urgency of the journey. He began to regret that choice when he saw a teenager leap at him with a sword.

Luke quickly jumped off and pulled out his sword. "Stop!"

The boy was in a burned tunic and he was absolutely filthy. His dark hair draped over part of his face and Luke could clearly see the rage and grief in his black eyes. "Stupid Romans! You killed them!"

Luke didn't want to hurt the kid so he stepped inside the boy's guard and grabbed the sword. The boy looked weak from exhaustion so it wasn't hard to pull it out his grasp which caused the boy to fall over. He tossed the sword away. "Who are you?"

The boy spat at him. "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you," Luke said.

"You killed everyone else!"

"Actually, I just got here. What's your name?"

The boy glared. "Nico," he spat.

Luke's eyes widened. So this was Percy's little brother. He held out a hand to Nico who recoiled. Luke sighed. "Percy!" he called.

Nico's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then a smile spread across his face when he saw the raven-haired boy come running down the drive toward him. "Nico!" he called.

Percy tackled Nico in a hug. "You're alive. I thought you were crucified with the others or burned!"

Nico cried into Percy's shoulder. "I got away. I feel so guilty. I-I could have saved them. If I had been stronger-"

Luke tapped Percy on the shoulder. "Guys, do you mind if we get going? You know slave traders. We could be found."

Percy nodded and whistled for Blackjack. The horse came thundering down the drive and stopped next to him. The boys mounted their horses, Percy pulling Nico up behind him.

They rode about 10 miles from the farm, far from where any Imperial scouts could find them.

After some well needed rest, Luke brought up the question they were all asking. "What are we gonna do now?"

A part of Percy wanted to board a ship and sail to who knows where and live a life of peace from the empire. But Rome is always growing and his loyalty was to the Empire. Marcus Poseidon's last wishes were for Rome to be a republic and Percy was sure Triton wasn't exactly the democratic type. His thoughts were set, his goal clear. "We're going to Rome."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thalia stared blankly at the wall ahead of her. The Emperor was dead. The man who had raised her was dead. In her daze she could faintly hear the sobs of Piper and the words of Annabeth as she tried to comfort her little sister.

You may call this cold hearted but Thalia had not shed a tear the whole evening. She had loved the man she had looked to like a father but she had to be the strong one here. What would Jason think? Her fifteen year old brother was still studying in Greece but would only be a matter of time before word reached him.

He would be enraged, she thought. At least, once he hears what I know.

Jason would be told by the messengers that his father had died in his sleep of unknown causes. He would be told Triton was to be emperor.

But he doesn't deserve it, she thought, gritting her teeth.

From what Annabeth had told them, Triton had suffocated their father. _His _father. What kind of sick person does that? She loathed her brother, and now, Jason and the girls were the only ones she had left. She was an orphan.

I hate him, she thought. She wanted to kill Triton. She disowned him as a brother. He was no more of a brother than the peasant boy who lives down the street. Finally, her thoughts weren't enough. She stalked out of the room and marched to Triton's bedchambers.

She threw open the door. "Triton!"

The boy was lounging on a couch reading book. At her outburst, he looked up and greeted her with a smile. "Yes sister dear?"

How could he smile after what he'd done? "I know what you did."

"Oh really." He got up walked closer to her. "And what would that be?"

"You killed him. You suffocated our father," she said, eyes full of rage.

"Now who told you that," Triton asked, tipping his head to the side innocently.

"And why would I tell you that?"

"Oh you know, if you want to stay in the palace?" Triton grinned cockily.

Thalia's eyes narrowed. "And if I did tell you, what would you do to them?"

"And why would I tell you that?" he asked, mocking her earlier question.

"I'll never tell you."

Triton began picking at his nails. "Such a pity." He looked up. "Guards!" he barked.

Two guards emerged from the shadows and stood behind Triton menacingly. "Escort this girl out of the fort and to the nearest Roman village. For treason against the crown by withholding information I hereby banish her."

Thalia's eyes widened as the guards each took hold of one of her arms. She tried to struggle but each guard probably weighed 100 pounds more than her.

Triton gave her a look of mock pity as if it was hard for him to this. "I'm sorry Thals, just the way it has to be."

Thalia screamed in outrage before she felt a guard clamp a hand over her mouth. She tried to bite it but unluckily for he was wearing gloves so she only bit leather.

Triton waved. "Bye sis."

**Author's Note: Oh Triton is so evil. All he needs is an eye patch and a white kitten and he could be Al Pacino! No wait that's Godfather. Oh well, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**2 Months Later**

Percy was bored. The trip to Rome had been easy enough, that is until the slave traders got them.

It began about a week after they had decided to go to Rome. The trio was hungry. They had decided to find a civilized road and with civilization comes the need of money. Luke thought about selling his armor but Nico pointed out he would be caught as a deserter if he sold it. The trio quickly got rid of the armor and now was left with nothing except their horses. Percy didn't want to sell them, especially when one of them was his personal horse, Blackjack.

They couldn't get jobs as they were on a journey to Rome so they resorted to something incredibly stupid now that Percy looked back on it. Thievery.

They became highway robbers, using the money they found to buy their everyday necessities. One day they slipped up. On a road just at the beginning of the peninsula of Italy, the trio had tried to rob a carriage. Key word: tried.

Turns out the carriage was full of bounty hunters looking for the trio.

Flashback

The carriage came into their field of vision. Percy and Nico hid behind a rock a few yards from the road while on the other side Luke hid behind a tree. As the carriage came in between the two hiding places the boys burst into action. Percy jumped onto the horses and cut loose the ropes connecting them to the carriage while Luke took out the coachman.

Nico ran to the door and wrenched it open, holding his sword out only to be met with a half dozen swords pointed at him. Panicking, he slammed the door closed. "Percy, we got a problem here! Armed people!"

Percy ran to Nico's side while Luke ran to the opposite side of the carriage. Percy gave Nico a boost and the smaller boy scrambled onto the top of the carriage. "You know what to do!" Percy shouted up at him.

Nico carved a hole in the top of the carriage. "Incoming!" he shouted as he kicked the wood in.

The people inside let out a screech of surprise but quickly readied their swords.

Percy kicked open the door and held his sword to the neck of person closest to him as Luke did the same thing on the other side. He knocked the swords out of the 2 people closest to him and soon the carriage was unarmed. "Hand us your gold," he demanded.

He felt the familiar coldness of blade prick the back of his neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

End of flashback

Things went downhill pretty quickly after that. Yep, bounty hunters on the sides of the road too. Ironic seeing as they came out of the very places the trio was hiding. Although, a part of Percy was flattered seeing as at least 10 bounty hunters had banded together to catch the trio.

They were led on a 2 mile trek to the nearest town where they were sold to a slave trader. Now Percy was sitting in a wooden cage/carriage with the other two, hands bound of course. Nico and Luke were each put in different carriages with other prisoners to prevent "shenanigans" as the slave trader had put it.

The only excitement he had had for the last 5 weeks was when they stopped in a town or village. Usually someone new would be thrust into the smelly cage.

He never saw women enter the cage. Probably because they were put in a separate cage or the slave trader wanted them personally, which is why he was surprised when he saw a girl of about 20 pushed into the cage. Her choppy black hair was dirty, as were her clothes. Luckily for her, they weren't so ripped that they were exposing.

"Stupid smelly men, aren't worth my shi-" he heard her mutter.

"Um, hey," he greeted.

She lifted her head. "What do you want?" Her eyes were an electric blue, almost like…

Percy said something intelligent. "Uh…"

She rolled her eyes and went back to muttering about men.

Meanwhile Percy contemplated her resemblance to someone else he knew. Was it possible Triton would have gone so far to banish his sister?

He looked up and analyzed the dirty girl. She was slightly skinnier than the last time he may have seen her but based on her mutterings that weren't too kind to males, and the familiar electric eyes, Percy had to conclude that this was indeed-

"Princess Thalia?"

The other prisoners looked at him like he was crazy and went back to conversing, not paying attention to the supposedly mad boy, but Percy kept his vision trained on the girl in front of him.

Thalia looked up and took the chance to truly analyze the boy in front of her. His raven hair was starting to hang around his eyes. His tunic was as dirty as any of the other men's in the carriage. What really mesmerized her though were the sea green eyes, like her father's. She'd seen them somewhere else. The general's…

"General Perseus?" she whispered.

Percy's lips widened into a huge grin. "It's just Percy now. General Perseus is supposed to be dead."

Thalia's eyes widened in bewilderment. "What happened to you?"

"Long story short? Well, I was supposed to be executed but then I wasn't because I killed the executioner...and the rest of the guards, except for one, Luke got him. Then I went to my farm and found my family…" Percy trailed off. He had started out pretty happy until he got to the touchy subject of his family's murder. But he had to get past that. He had Nico, Luke, and now Thalia to take care of. So he smiled his signature lopsided grin and continued. "I found Nico, my brother, but everyone else, well, Jupiter bless them. Then all three of us decided to go to Rome and on the way became highway robbers. As robbers, we decided to rob a carriage. Turns out the carriage was full of 6 bounty hunters but we still persisted and got caught by 4 more robbers who were hiding off the road. Next thing I know, I'm sitting here next to Smelly," he said, pointing a thumb to a sleeping, dirty, fat man next to him."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "So let me get this straight. You were about to be executed but then you survived. Why were you going to be executed in the first place?"

"Triton asked me to swear allegiance to him but I didn't. You see, princess, your father's last wishes to me were to ensure that Rome would be made a republic. I'm sorry to tell you this princess, but your brother murdered your father," Percy explained.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Annabeth told me."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about your loss princess."

"Stop."

"What?"

"With the princess thing. I'm not a princess and Triton isn't my brother. I disowned him and he banished me for not telling him Annabeth had told me his secret," Thalia said.

"Oh."

The conversation lulled. Eventually Thalia broke the silence. "I'm worried about Jason."

"That makes sense. I mean Triton already killed your father for the throne and now he's banished you. Also Jason is a guy and he's next in line for the throne so-" he stopped when he saw Thalia glaring at him. "Sorry."

Thalia sighed. "I never really got to spend time with him. Father sent him off to Greece to learn from the scholars and warriors and I was always at home, being the good daughter and princess."

Percy laughed, earning another glare from Thalia. "What?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, _good _princess? Excuse me if I'm wrong but your whole persona screams out 'I'm a rebel! Look me in the eye and I'll grind your bones to make my bread!'"

"I'm not a giant!" Thalia complained.

Percy scratched his chin, as if he was thinking deeply about the subject. "Yeah, you're right. You're kind of short."

Before Thalia could strangle him, the carriage jolted to a halt.

"Out!" a voice commanded and one by one the slaves filed out of the carriage. They were led down the street of a village. Shouts of merchants and the chatter of people were everywhere as Percy walked down the street, Thalia at his side. Soon they arrived at a building with a courtyard to Percy's right, stone walls surrounding it. To his left, he could see the top of a small arena peeking out over the buildings and Percy what was happening: they were sold as gladiators.

**Author's Note: AND ENTER GLADIATORS! Yep, some Percy and Thalia bonding. Don't worry, it's not a Perlia. Thanks for reading! Please Review! (I used way too many exclamation points)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Percy's nose was itchy, but he knew that if he were to scratch it he'd get an earful from the old guy who basically mocking their career as gladiators. Wasn't his name Chiron or something? Either way, the sun was hot, the men standing around him were smelly, his nose was itchy, he was tired and just plain bored. Chiron finally ended it with "Gladiators, I salute you."

The former general had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. The guards escorted the group through the building to the training area. He could see sweaty men hacking at poles with wooden swords, men sparring, others lifting weights, some at the whipping post. He found himself walking to the sword rack and taking out a wooden sword. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a grinning Luke. The blonde gestured to the sparring area and Percy grinned back. Soon the two were fighting like dogs, stabbing, deflecting, slashing, and parrying faster than any onlooker could have followed.

When it came to fighting with swords, Percy had no fear. His sea green eyes flashed with determination and energy. Luke would stab on the inside of Percy's guard and Percy would deflect it, swinging his sword towards Luke's head. The footwork was expertise.

"Hey Luke?" Percy asked as he stabbed at the blonde's leg.

"Yeah Perce?" Luke said, deflecting the blow and swinging his sword to Percy's left.

"Don't you think we're showing off a bit too much?"

Luke looked around and indeed a crowd was gathering. He turned back to the raven haired boy. "You think we should stop?" he questioned.

"Probably, you know, before Charon or something sees us. We want to impress them later don't we?" Percy explained before disarming Luke.

"You know, that is probably the most intelligent thing I've heard you say all day," Luke said shaking his hand.

Percy smiled and smacked the blonde upside the head. "We haven't spoken all day idiot!"

**ROME**

Annabeth rested her elbows on a balcony overlooking the city of Rome. Her calculating eyes analyzing the beauty of centuries' worth of genius and art. Great architects had designed Rome, as if Athena herself overseen its creation.

Strange it was, a woman who wished to be an architect. In today's world only men could be great apparently. Rome was founded by two men. A man rules as emperor. Annabeth sighed. Perhaps she could get her wish one day, after all, she is one of the Emperor's favored. Practically a sister. Or perhaps not.

Annabeth shivered as she thought of the looks she had gotten from the young emperor. It was quite disgusting really, knowing he had murdered her father figure and now he looked like he wanted to get her in bed.

"Annabeth?"

Triton copied her position. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Annabeth simply nodded, keeping her gaze on the skyline. She could feel his eyes on her. He took one of her hands and began playing with her fingers. She resisted the urge to snatch them away. Happy place Annabeth, she thought. Happy place, think arches, columns, capstones-

"You know Jason came back today?" Triton asked.

Of course she knew. She and Piper had squeezed the life out of him. She smiled when she remembered how she had left them alone. Sadly, Triton had noticed the smile. He stood and trace her cheek with his thumb. Annabeth closed her eyes slowly, her muscles tense.

"Your Majesty?"

Annabeth's eyes flew open to see a disgruntled Triton. She followed his line of vision and saw a blushing guard. It angered her. If word got out that Triton was trying to be intimate with her…

"Excuse me, my Lady," Triton said bowing, before following a now very nervous looking guard.

**Author's Note: Ah Triton, that creepy little dude. Thanks to those of you have reviewed. As a new author it means a lot. Thanks for reading guys! Please review! -it's another exclamation point, they have returned O.O**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Percy lay on his cot, staring at the ceiling. A gladiator fight was to take place tomorrow. Luke, Nico, and himself had had a red dot painted onto the front of their tunic. Apparently, red meant that you were you could fight, or at least defend yourself. What amazed him was when Thalia got _her _red mark. Not why, but how.

Flashback

Percy had just received his red mark and went over to Luke and Nico and leant against the wall. Right behind him in line was Thalia, her black hair as spiky as ever.

"What do you think she'll get?" Luke whispered.

Percy didn't answer, but based on the look on her face when the trainer waved her off, he was guessing she wasn't going to settle for anything but red.

The trainer was muscular, his arms ripped as he crossed them and stared down at the spiky haired girl. "Move on, give her yellow," he said to the judges.

Thalia didn't move. "Didn't you hear me girl? You got yellow."

Thalia began picking at her nails, holding her sword in between her armpit. "Based on what exactly?" she asked distractedly.

"Based on you being a girl, girls don't fight so I won't fight you," he growled.

Thalia looked up, a sadistic grin on her face. "You see, what I'm hearing is you're afraid to fight me. What, big old you afraid to fight little old me?"

"I'm warning you, move on," he said through gritted teeth.

"How about, I move on when you fight me?" Thalia said staring at him right in the eyes.

"Fine, you want to fight, come on!" he yelled, readying himself.

Thalia got into a ready position and stilled. For a moment, everything was frozen, it was silent, no signs of movement besides the breeze.

The trainer scoffed, "Afraid to make the first move? Very well then little girl." He charged at her, swinging his blade in a heavy arch.

Thalia ducked under his blow stood up behind him, a grin on her face. The trainer was thrown off balance stumbled forward. Percy and his friends laughed along with the other men.

The trainer growled in frustration and swung down at her and Thalia ducked under the blow again. "My, my sir, you're incredibly predictable," she taunted.

"I'll show you predictable!" he shouted as he swung out the sword for a head shot. She ducked under his swing and punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and clutched his jaw, staring at the grinning Thalia. He charged again but Thalia side stepped and stood behind him. She kicked him to the ground while he was off balance and for good measure, kicked him where the sun don't shine. Percy winced.

She placed a foot on his back and kneeled down so her face was near his ear. "Now you sexist pig, in answer to your taunts, only an idiot makes the first move in a fight against a larger opponent. So now you're not only a sexist pig, you're an idiot."

She stood up and turned toward the judges. "I believe that earns me a red, does it not?" The judges gave her a small nod and she smiled cockily as a mark of red was painted onto her tunic. She wore the same smile as she walked over to the trio of boys. "So, who's hungry?"

End of Flashback

Percy grinned at Thalia's trial and his last thoughts before drifted off to sleep were of how much that trainer was regretting messing with Thalia.

* * *

><p>Piper sat at the garden fountain, the moon's reflection rippling in the water. A faint breeze drifted through the courtyard. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, letting the wind kiss her cheeks.<p>

"I've never heard of someone tanning in the moon."

Piper opened her eyes and thought she saw a god. At least, he looked like one. His close-cropped blonde hair sat perfectly on his head, his electric blue eyes bright and mesmerizing. His face was chiseled, as if he could have been cut out of marble. His time in Greece had given him tan sun-kissed skin.

"Paint a portrait, it'll last longer," he smirked.

Piper blushed as she realized she had been staring at him.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked. She shook her head and he smiled and sat down.

"You know, I missed you, it wasn't much fun in Greece without my Pipes," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Piper refused to look up, afraid of showing how much she was blushing.

"Sure there was sun, and art, and girls, lots and lots of girls," he continued. Piper felt a pain in her chest, thinking of her crush for 2 years with other girls. "But none of those girls met my standards."

Piper looked up at him in confusion. "And what are your standards?"

"Well, for one thing, confident," he listed. _I'm confident,_ Piper thought. _Though not right now. _"Two, unique." Was she unique? She didn't know any other girls who were good with knives besides Annabeth and Thalia. "Three, kind. Four, mesmerizing eyes, eyes I can get lost in," he said looking her in the eyes. "Finally, someone I can grow old with, someone who I can love all my life," he finished. By now they were very close to each other, Piper could feel his breath on her lips and he began leaning in.

They kissed. It was what Piper had always imagined it would be. It was gentle, but loving. She rested her hand on his cheek and she felt him pull her closer by the waist. The kiss deepened and she smiled into the kiss.

Finally they broke apart for air. Piper stared into his eyes and all she could see was happiness. They leaned in again and right before their lips locked she whispered, "Thank you Jason."

**Author's Note: Yeah go Thalia! Who says girls can't fight? Anyways, I was going to make this another Triton scene but decided against it so to all Jasper fans out there, here it is. Thanks for reading! Please review, you have no idea how much it means. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**2 Weeks Later**

Light leaked through the metal bars at the end of the tunnel. Percy was handcuffed to a small man who wouldn't stop shaking. It was getting to be quite annoying actually. At least he didn't have Luke's partner. He had to drag around the fat, smelly man. Percy made a note to watch out for Luke, it can't be easy trying to stay alive while dragging a man the size of a walrus.

Percy was about three rows from the gate, he smiled, glad that he wasn't the first pair, they're bound to die in the first second. He could hear the roar of the crowd as gladiators were introduced. He had heard the 12 of them were facing 8 heavily armored and experienced gladiators. Joy.

Finally the gate lifted and the slaves charged out. Blood was instantly everywhere. The first man had had his face smashed in by a club. As the slaves ran into the arena, Percy could see Nico moving towards Thalia. _Good job little bro, _he thought. He couldn't protect both Luke and Thalia. Although, Thalia seemed to be doing good by herself. She had already severed the chain that connected her to another slave and was single-handedly going against a _retiarius, _a gladiator with a trident and net.

Nico however was trying to fight as a team with his partner. They cornered one gladiator and soon the armored warrior was on the ground, clutching his leg.

Percy turned his head and dragged his partner over to where Luke was, struggling trying to fight two gladiators at once. The fat man was quickly killed and Luke was pinned to one spot as the man was too heavy to carry. Percy ducked under a headshot from a gladiator and sprinted towards Luke. One of the gladiators must have heard him and whirled around to block a swing Percy had aimed at his neck. At the last moment however, when the gladiator turn to deflect, Percy did a baseball slide in between his legs and ended upright next to Luke.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Percy conversed.

"Definitely," Luke agreed, stabbing at his gladiator.

"How are you fellows?" Percy asked, flashing a lopsided grin at their opponents.

Percy's gladiator growled and stabbed at him but Percy sidestepped, which unfortunately brought his partner into the crossfire. Percy felt a little guilty but hey, he had to survive. He quickly severed the chain that connected them. He looked at the gladiator. "Now that wasn't very nice."

The gladiator shouted and swung his sword at Percy's neck. Percy dove under the strike in between the gladiator's legs and stabbed him in the back. Luke had just finished his gladiator with stab in the gut.

The boys surveyed the arena, seeing that the rest of the slaves had died, leaving only the Nico, Thalia, and themselves to face the remaining five gladiators.

Luke severed the chain attaching him to the dead fat man and the two ran to join Thalia and Nico. The pair were back to back when Luke and Percy arrived, fighting three different gladiators. Thalia stabbed with her trident that she had taken from the _retiarius_ but the gladiator dodged. Percy snuck up behind her opponent and stabbed him in the back, quickly whirling around to dodge a blow to his side from another gladiator.

"He was my kill!" he heard Thalia shout.

"Sorry!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Thalia moved her hand farther to the back of the staff and used the rest of the weapon to sweep the legs off two gladiators, who Luke and Nico quickly killed. Nico and Thalia turned to attack one of the last two gladiators while Luke and Percy advanced on the remaining one.

The gladiator was large, and wielded a club. Percy and Luke glanced at each other and nodded simultaneously and charged at the giant. The two had battled together long enough to read each other's moves. Luke and Percy charged straight at the man but at the last moment Percy sidestepped and ended up behind the gladiator. Luke swung at the gladiator but one blow from the club sent the blonde sprawling.

"Luke!" Percy called and the gladiator turned to the distracted slave.

He glared at the gladiator and charged, uttering a war cry. The gladiator swung his club at Percy but the green eyed slave did something unexpected. He leaped into the air, pushing off the club and burying his sword in the gladiator's brain.

The arena was silent. Thalia and Nico had long since finished their gladiator and had gone to help Luke who was thankfully, still alive. Meanwhile the crowd stared in awe at the skill and daring of the raven haired boy. Then the silence was broken by the cheers and clapping of the crowd.

Percy had pleased the crowd.

* * *

><p>Annabeth wandered the palace absent-mindedly. The halls were calm, occasional rays of sunshine resting on the walls. The air was pleasant, it had rained early in the morning and the smell of fresh air wafted through the palace.<p>

It was days like this that Annabeth remembered her father, her biological one. She couldn't remember his name it was so long ago, but she could remember the warm late spring days where her father would take her by the hand and point out all the architectural beauties throughout Rome. Annabeth had been amazed back then, at the small age of 5, realizing that she lived in the heart of architecture, her life's passion.

Then when she was 9, her parents split up, only a year after Piper's birth. Annabeth had for a time lived with her father, Piper living with her mother, Minerva. Annabeth was at first very happy with the arrangement, living with her loving father. However, almost 6 months after the divorce, her father remarried. Her semi-perfect life turned to hell. Her stepmother was disliked her, or in the then 10 year old's eyes, _hated _her. She had expected the obvious resentment, especially when her twin half-brothers were born, Matthew and Bobby. Soon it began too hard for her to cope with. The 11 year old ran away and went to live with her mother. Her life was relatively peaceful, growing close to her baby sister.

At the age of 14, Annabeth had caught the heir to Empire's eye, Octavian. A great honor her mother had told her. The two were betrothed 8 months later and Annabeth lived with the Emperor, once in a while being able to visit her mother and 8-year old sister. With the absence of her parents, Annabeth became close to the Emperor, eventually being accepted as practically a daughter. There were other benefits to staying at the palace. She met Jason and Thalia, some of her closest friends. A year after the betrothal, Annabeth and Octavian were married, but she never loved him. 2 years after the marriage, Octavian attended a council meeting and was assassinated. Annabeth went back to stay with her mother and grew closer to her 11-year old sister.

At the age of 19, Lady Minerva died and Annabeth refused to stay with her father and her stepmother. The Emperor welcomed Annabeth and Piper with open arms. Piper had also become like a daughter the Emperor after her many visits to Annabeth while the older girl was betrothed. During the visits Piper had become closely acquainted with the youngest son, Jason.

Annabeth smiled as she reminisced her life. Suddenly she tensed. She could feel someone's eyes upon her. She turned and saw Triton.

"Strolling through the palace my lady?" he asked.

"Yes, I thought it would do me more good than just sitting in my room all day," she replied.

He stepped closer to her, turning his head as he viewed the room. When he was about 2 feet from her he turned his attention back to her.

"You look beautiful today, my lady," he complimented.

"Thank you," Annabeth said, her expression still blank.

Triton circled her, admiring her beauty. He stopped behind her and began fingering one of her blonde princess curls. Annabeth struggled to remain still as he rested his chin on her shoulder, his lips close to her neck.

She closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself.

Triton walked back in front of her cupped her chin surprisingly gently. Annabeth felt dirty as she felt his eyes roam about her body. Triton rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She had had enough.

"I have to go," she said curtly, walking away determinedly from the Emperor.

**Author's Note: Yes, the first gladiator battle with a little insight into Annabeth's past. Throw in a little creepy Triton and boom! You got Chapter 10. Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I seriously need some feedback guys. I don't know whether you guys like it are not. You're kind of leaving me hanging here. Thank you to those who have reviewed and enjoy chapter 11. :)**

Chapter Eleven

Percy sat at the end of the bench, rubbing sand between his hands to pass the time. The sun shone through cracks in the straw covered wooden cage. The four had gained a lot of attention but the sheer daring of the former general caught the attention of many slaveholders. Bets had been placed on who Percy could fight alone against. He had proved that he could take on opponents of all sizes, which is why he had been scheduled to fight multiple gladiators from other slave traders.

Children laughed and pointed at him outside the cage bars. "It's him! The green eyed spaniard!"

He didn't pay them attention though. No, his mind was with his family, struggling to remember them as the people they were and not the burned corpses on crosses.

He thought about his father. Emperor Poseidon. It wasn't fair to the rest of the family. Thalia, Jason, even Piper and Annabeth. Annabeth, what a unique name. He had to admit, the girl was pretty. Her blonde hair hung in princess curls around her shoulders, her grey eyes stunning and calculating.

He shook his head. Right before a battle was not the time to be fantasizing about girls. A horn sounded. _That's my cue, _he thought.

He got up and began walking down the wooden cage. Slaves along the benches saluted him as he went along. He was stopped by someone grasping his arm. He looked down to see his brother, Nico, looking up at him with determined black eyes. Percy gave him a lopsided grin and continued down the tunnel, the light fading until the only thing that lit up the tunnel was the metal gate at the end. He chuckled to himself. Light at the end of the tunnel. If he wasn't careful he might see where the light goes.

The gate lifted to reveal 5 gladiators poised to attack. Percy walked out calmly, drawing his sword. "Well then, let's dance shall we?"

2 gladiators lunged at him at the same time and he ducked rolled behind them, stabbing one in the back and kicking the other in the side of their knee. He regained his balance and watched as the other three gladiators charged at him. He ducked, dodged, and leaped over and under their swings, quick and prescise. He grinned at the unbalanced and confused gladiators before pointing at one and beckoning him forward with a finger. The gladiator charged and swung his sword at his neck. Percy anticipated the attack and stabbed at the man's gut, bending his head down to his sword. The gladiator staggered backwards, holding his wound until Percy cut off his head.

Percy's sword was wet with blood as it hacked at the side of an approaching gladiator. The gladiator had aimed his sword at Percy's shoulder but Percy had stepped inside his attack and dodged while simultaneously cutting a deep wound into the man's ribcage.

Percy felt a breeze approach his ear and he turned just in time to dodge the spear that the gladiator whose knee had been injured had thrown. The spear flew past him and feebly fell to the ground as Percy glared at him. Meanwhile, the other gladiator had charged at him. Percy blocked the blow with his sword and pushed him away, sending him off balance. Percy threw his sword at the gladiator who had thrown the spear and impaled him through the chest. But now he had no weapon. The crowd was on their feet watching what the green eyed boy would do.

The last gladiator smirked at Percy and advanced slowly on Percy, as if he had already won. Percy fought to keep a grin from spreading across his face. Finally, the gladiator swung. Percy dove under the strike and tackled the man by the waist, quickly rolling out of the way once the gladiator dropped his sword. He quickly stood up and snatched the sword, impaling the gladiator through the stomach. _Finally, _he thought.

Percy had just beaten 5 gladiators single-handedly, one without a weapon. The crowd roared. The roar soon turned into a chant, "SPANIARD! SPANIARD! SPANIARD!"

Chiron watched from his booth. The boy did not gloat in his victory. He just stood there, as if waiting to be released back into his cell. _Strange, _he thought.

There was no doubt that this boy could go to Rome. Chiron could make millions of _denarii _off of this boy, not to mention those other three he seemed to be close to. He smiled and waved at a guard, signalling to open the gate for the boy.

The gate was lift and the "Spaniard" returned to his cell.

Yes, this boy would go to Rome.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was afraid to wander the palace. At any turn <em>he <em>could be there. She shivered as she remembered his breath on her neck. He had killed his own father, practically _her _father, and yet whenever he looked at her it was with lust.

Annabeth's thoughts drifted to the general who had held her the night the emperor had died. She blushed as she remembered how she had cried into his warm, hard chest. His hair was nothing like other Roman soldiers. All the soldiers had close cropped hair but he had thick dark locks that rested just above his eyebrows.

But his eyes, his eyes were to die for. They held the ocean, those sea green eyes. The more and more she thought about them, the more and more she was mesmorized by them. The blend of blue and green was nothing like she had ever seen before except for the Emperor's. Emperor Poseidon had those eyes. The more she thought about the two, the more convinced she was that they were related. Father and son. It would explain the fatherly behavior Emperor Poseidon had directed towards the general.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the closing of a door. From her position on the bed, she turned her head to see something horrible. Triton.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. She had a reason to be startled. The Emperor was in her personal bedchambers unannounced.

He didn't answer. Instead he began advancing towards her slowly. What scared her were his eyes. They were dark, determined, filled with lust. And she knew what he was going to do.

"No, please," she pleaded, her eyes full of fear. She inched her hand to her drawer where she kept her knife.

He continued walking toward her silently. Finally he reached her. He sat next to her on the bed and Annabeth tried to scoot away but was stopped when his arm shot around her waist. He pulled her to him and crashed his lips into hers.

Annabeth screamed into the kiss, trying to push him away, but he just held her tighter. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and it was disgusting. His hands roamed all over her body and she squeezed her eyes shut. Finally, with all of her might, she pushed him away and whipped out her dagger. "Touch me again and I swear I'll kill you!" she threatened.

Triton seemed offput by the threat and glared at her dagger. He got up and left the room, leaving Annabeth alone, sobbing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Percy needed a bath. A nice Roman bath with multiple pools. Unfortunately, in a small village in the hot sun, the likelihood of getting his wish was no need to say, low.

After sparring with Luke for 2 hours, the green eyed boy was sweaty and tired. He envied his friends and the other slaves who got to go to bed while he was ordered to enter Chiron's office.

He climbed the stone steps to the slave holder's room and was greeted with sunlight from the setting western sun. The room was red as the day ended and the whole of the village was covered in a red glow.

"Ah, you're here."

Percy's head snapped over to the corner where Chiron sat, his head turned towards the sun. Percy raised a hand over his eyes as the sun sunk, making the light even brighter when it hit the horizon.

"You wanted me?"

Chiron turned his head towards Percy. "They call you the Spaniard don't they?"

Percy shrugged. "Well, it's the name they yell out at me from the crowd."

Chiron nodded and walked over to a wooden cabinet. "You have potential young man." He ran his hand across the smooth wooden surface. "You have talent, skill, intelligence."

Percy didn't really know how to react. Was he supposed to say thank you? Maybe this was one of those lectures old people give. He decided to go with the latter.

"Your friends, they also have talent. The girl, as fiesty as a tiger that young woman," Chiron mused.

"Sir, I didn't come here to be told the obvious," Percy said.

Chiron raised an eyebrow, surprised by his spunk. Then he laughed. "You've got indignance. That's good. You'll need that later on. You and your three friends."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, confused.

"Rome loves feisty gladiators," Chiron said, smiling knowingly.

Percy stared at him. "So, we're going to Rome?"

Chiron raised an eyebrow, giving him an 'are you serious' look. "No, we're going to Slovakia."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Now what do you want me to do?"

Chiron leaned on the cabinet, staring out at the red sky. "25 years ago, I stood before the Emperor and was granted my freedom. After 5 years of fighting in the arena I had proven my worth. How did I do this you ask?"

The old man opened the cabinet, revealing a sword. He took out the sword and held it flat in the palms of his hands. "This, is Anaklusmos, it means Riptide. It is a Greek sword, made of celestial bronze, a metal used by the heroes of legend. I was presented this sword by the Emperor when he released me from slavery. I earned this sword by appealing to Rome."

Chiron stared into the green eyes of the Spaniard. "Rome is not the Emperor nor the Senate, it is the mob." He placed the sword in Percy's hands. "Win the crowd, win your freedom."

* * *

><p>Jason was furious. Piper had told him what had happened to Annabeth. Piper had found her older sister sobbing on her bed and had demanded to be told what had happened. Piper immediately went to Jason, and now, he was going to have a little talk with his brother.<p>

He threw open the doors of Triton's bedchamber. "Triton!"

The Emperor was lounging on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a faint sadistic smile on his lips. He sat up and smiled at the blonde. "Brother, what brings you here?"

Jason closed the doors behind him. "I know what you did to Annabeth and it disgust me."

The grin quickly fell from the Emperor's face. "You have no authority to talk to me that way."

"I'm your brother!"

"Yes, and I am Emperor."

Jason stalked toward the bed. "Father treated her like a daughter. She is like our sister. If not a sister then a friend and a woman. You will respect her."

Triton shook his head sadly at the younger boy. "Brother, you do not understand. Annabeth is more than a friend to me. I love her."

Jason grabbed the front of the Emperor's shirt. "Love, is not rape."

Triton frowned at Jason. "Unhand me brother," he said calmly.

"Not unless you promise not to touch her again," Jason replied determinedly.

Triton scowled. His eyes flickered to the closed doors. "And if I don't?"

"You don't want to know." Jason's eyes were full of fury, making the electric blue so vibrant it was like they glowed.

"Is that a threat?"

"Possibly."

Triton smiled, "You wouldn't hurt your brother would you?"

"Annabeth is practically my sister. I'm not losing another to you. I know what you did to Thalia. You banished her," Jason growled, tightening his grip on Triton's shirt.

"For the good of Rome," Triton said before throwing a punch at Jason.

The blonde stumbled back in surprise from the blow. He shouted and threw a punch, instantly breaking the Emperor's nose. Triton's nose immediately began bleeding and he cried out in pain, his eyes full of anger.

Jason charged again at the Emperor, prepared to throw another punch until Triton whipped out a knife from under his pillow. "Not a step closer brother dear!" he threatened.

Jason froze, eyeing the blade. Triton smiled sadistically, advancing slowly towards his brother.

"You thought you could command me? You could never command me. I was always your elder, your superior," Triton said. "You know why Father sent you to Greece? To keep you away from us, the heirs. Anyone could see Octavian would talk his way into trouble. Everyone knew I would be emperor. Who needed the useless child?" he taunted.

"You can't tell me what to do brother. If I want Annabeth then she will be mine," Triton continued, licking his lips at the thought of Annabeth. Jason eyed his brother with hatred and disgust at his words. "If I want her in my bed then she will be in my bed. I am ruler, I AM EMPEROR!" he shouted, lunging at Jason.

Jason quickly sidestepped and picked up a chair, ready to defend himself. Triton charged at him again, knife raised but missed Jason and ended up smashing into the doors. The Emperor found himself on the ground in the corridor. He smiled, glancing at Jason who still held a chair in the corner of his eye. "Guards!"

Guards quickly ran from around the corners and helped the Emperor up while others bound Jason's hands. Triton pointed his finger at the struggling blonde. "He is to be punished for treason against the crown. Take him to the dungeons."

Jason glared at Triton as he was led away.

**Author's Note: I'm starting to notice a pattern in how Triton gets rid of people. Oh well. Thanks for reading and to those who have reviewed. Please review, I need feedback! I am a lowly author and bow before my readers' opinions!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Are we there yet?" "Shut up.

"Are we there now?"

"Shut. Up."

"How 'bout now?"

"For gods sake Percy would you shut the heck up?!" Thalia screamed.

"But I'm so bored," he moaned, resting his head on the side of the cart.

"Seriously Percy, shut up. You've been moaning for the last hour," Luke said.

The younger boy quieted for a few and seemed to drift off to sleep. Luke smiled, believing he would finally be able to take a nap.

The three had sat in the rocking cart, arguing at various outbursts of the bored green eyed gladiator. Luke was amazed that Nico had stayed asleep so long.

He looked over at Princess, er, Thalia. She wasn't princess anymore. Her eyes stared out at the country as the cart rolled down the road. Luke was interested in the former royal. She had an air of confidence about her that certainly befitted a royal, but also a strong, tough, intelligent and arrogant attitude that helped her in battle. He chuckled softly as he remembered how Thalia had gotten her red mark. This caught the blue eyed girl's attention. "What?"

Luke froze. As much as he respected her, he was a bit scared of a girl who could take down a huge bodybuilder especially if said girl was hot- "Um, nothing."

She raised an eyebrow and went back to staring out through the cart bars.

Luke was startled at his thoughts. He never been attracted like this to a girl before. There wasn't much time for romance when you're in the army. This was a new feeling to him. He began to take in her appearance. Her hair was raven black, like Percy's, only choppy. Her skin was olive toned. In fact, she looked very similar to Percy. Except for the eyes, her eyes were an electric blue. But back to the Percy thing. It amazed Luke. Was it possible the two were related? It would explain the fatherly nature the Emperor had had to Percy.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

Luke blushed when he realized he had been staring at Thalia too long. He quickly looked away. "Sorry."

He didn't notice that Thalia had blushed as well.

Thalia nearly smacked herself for doing so. It was so out of character for her. She wasn't one to be chasing after boys, and besides, look at their current condition. Gladiators, who could die any day in the arena.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the simultaneous snore of the two sleeping boys. Percy mumbled something about "Blue pancakes mom. Bluuuueee…"

Luke and Thalia shared a look before bursting out into laughter.

Percy sat up startled by the sudden loudness and sleepily asked, "Are we there yet?"

* * *

><p>Triton strolled down to the dungeons. You would think the stone halls of the dungeon would echo with the sound of screams. No, these halls were silent. The prisoners had long since understood that the sounds echoed back to their lonely ears, and it frightened them. By the time voices began talking in their heads, urging them to do the ultimate, prisoners were already sentenced to death or thrown into the Colosseum. In a way it was a great accomplishment. Some prisons unintentionally became asylums. This one never would be.<p>

Triton walked down the corridors until he arrived to the cell he was looking for. Inside the cell, a blonde sat on the dirt floor, tracing patterns in the dust absent-mindedly. Triton was not alone. On his right was his adviser, Alabaster. On his left were two guards.

"Well then brother, it is such a shame we had to meet again this way," Triton said with a disappointed look on his face.

Jason didn't look up.

"If only you hadn't interfered with my affairs that night, you could be in your bedroom with Piper," Triton said with a cruel grin.

Jason's eyes flared in rage and he shot up, gripping the cell bars that restricted him from freedom. "How dare you disrespect Piper! First you disrespect her sister, now Piper. No, I won't let you!" The guards shoved him back with the butts of their spears and Jason was forced back from the bars.

Triton chuckled. "Such a shameful sight. Alabaster?" he asked, turning to his adviser. "What do you think we should do with such an insolent person?"

"Such insolence should not go unpunished sire," Alabaster replied.

Triton nodded in agreement, an approving smile forming on his lips. "Alabaster, I have an idea. Since my younger brother here thought he was strong enough to assault me, he must be strong enough to fight in the arena, do you not agree?"

Alabaster flinched briefly, too quick to be noticed, but Jason saw it. "I wholeheartedly agree sire," Alabaster answered.

Triton smiled and patted his adviser on the back. "Thank you my friend." He turned to the guards. "Guards, escort my younger brother to the gladiator wing would you?"

**Author's Note: A little of Luke and Thalia action, nothing major...yet. Thanks for reading and to all of those who have reviewed. I am open to all of your opinions. It's very important to me as a new author. Thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Percy awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. He had taken so many naps on the journey, falling asleep from the sheer boredom.

His ears were filled with the shouts of people. He couldn't see where they were due to the tarp surrounding the cart because of a rainstorm earlier on the journey.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Where are we?" he asked no one in particular.

Thalia, Luke, and Nico were lifting one part of the tarp, peeking out beyond the cart bars. Percy crawled over to them looked out. The streets were filled with people. He could see white buildings from his limited view but that was all. He sat back down, leaning against the cart wall. About 20 minutes later, the cart came to a stop. "Out!" he heard a guard yell.

Percy filed out of the cart and jumped off. He looked up and was amazed at what he saw. He was standing before one of the most incredible things he had ever seen. The Roman Colosseum. It towered above the streets, the sun shining on the walls of Rome's pride. A statue of Mars stood before the gate and as he was lead to a side door within the colosseum, he saw Chiron kiss the feet of the Roman god of war.

His vision darkened as they were lead underground through the hypogeum of the colosseum to the gladiator cells just outside the arena. The only light came from the torches that lined the corridors. From above, Percy could hear the roar of the crowd as gladiators sliced and hacked at each other, fighting for survival.

_That might be me tomorrow, _he thought.

Eventually, the group arrived to their cells. Percy sat down on the cot and began fiddling with the strands of string that had fallen away from the rest of the cot.

He layed down and stared at the ceiling, thinking about tomorrow. If he did fight, they would be watching him. _She _would be watching him. The Emperor and Piper. Annabeth.

He felt the corner of his mouth turn up in a small lopsided grin at the thought of her. Holding her in his arms the night the Emperor had died, it stirred something inside him. He judged that this might be attraction. She most certainly beautiful enough. Thoughts about how he would play with her bouncy princess curls if he had another chance to meet her filled his head before he drifted off to yet another, sleep.

* * *

><p>Luke worried. For Thalia.<p>

He knew she could fight, there was no doubt about that. But still, thoughts of what could happen to her in the arena, now that they were here, in the heart of the Empire, filled his mind. His stomach clenched as he thought about what would happen if she died amidst the cheers of the crowd.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He crawled over to the corner of the opening to his cell.

"Thalia," he whispered. It was night, any loudness would wake the others and attract the guards.

He began to think she was asleep until he was answered with a quiet, "Luke?"

"You okay?"

Thalia was confused. Why would Luke care so much about her well being that he would get up in the middle of the night just to ask her if she was okay? Then again, she had been awake thinking about her friends and the possibility of losing them to the colosseum, a particular blonde filling her thoughts the most.

"Yeah, tired," she said back.

Luke felt bad for keeping her up. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She heard him shuffling away before she called, "No, it's okay. Don't go. I couldn't sleep."

Luke shuffled back to his spot by the door. They sat in silence for a moment before Luke spoke up. "So, here we are, the great Roman Colosseum huh?"

"Yeah, great for what? Killing people for the amusement of a mob?" Thalia replied bitterly.

"I heard you could stay alive, even if you're defeated," Luke pointed out.

"What good would that be? You're dishonored if you have to get your butt saved by the turn of the Emperor's thumb."

"Hey, don't underestimate the power of a thumb."

Thalia chuckled. "I'll make a note of that."

The two sat in a comfortable silence until they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nico writhed on his cot. His head was full of nightmares.<p>

Images filled his mind. Images of the day the Imperials came.

Dream

"Nico get up!"

Nico grumbled into his pillow. "Go away!"

"Nico if you don't come out here right now I'm going to tell Mom about that girl you have a crush on!"

Nico paled and immediately jumped out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up!"

He quickly got dressed and ran to the door, opening it to find his 18 year old sister standing there, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Mom needs you to help Paul in the fields. Triptolemus is coming tomorrow to buy some of the grapes."

"Hello to you too Bianca."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Just get out there and get some grapes."

Nico ran to the kitchen to see his mother kneading bread, her apron covered in flour. "Hello mother," he said cheerily.

She smiled at him. "Good morning Nico. Go help your father in the fields will you?"

"Yes mother," Nico said, kissing her cheek on the way out.

2 hours later, the sun was high in the sky and Nico was sweaty from working. He wiped the sweat off his brow and glanced around. Wispy clouds glided across the blue sky and the air had developed a haze. His attention was drawn to a dust cloud rising up in the north on the road. As it grew closer, Nico heard a faint rumbling. The dust cloud continued down the hill to the drive and Nico could see from the golden eagle rising above the hedges that lined the drive that Imperial guards had arrived.

Nico was confused. Did something happen to Percy?

His confusion was replaced by horror when he saw his house go up in flames.

The next hour was a blur. Screams, shouts. Fire. Crosses. At one point he had run toward the house, attempting to save his family. He could remember the horror he felt when he saw his mother and Bianca's bodies being ravaged by the soldiers while his stepfather watched from his place on a cross.

He had wanted to help but a part of him told him not to. At the time he felt it was cowardice, especially when he saw his family being burned on crosses, their screams piercing the air.

But he never left, not until the guards had left and he emerged from his hiding place to mourn at the feet of his family.

He had cried and cried, his tears eventually running dry. Then he left. He climbed a tree to sleep in case slave traders came but then something horrible happened.

Nico was terrified. From his tree he could see three white wisps emerge from his family's corpses. They began drifting down the hill to him. As they got closer he could see they were his family, only different. Their faces were hollow, their eyes sunken. Their bodies were emaciated as they crept toward him.

"_Nico," _they called.

They began climbing up the tree. Nico's eyes widened in horror. They chanted over and over again as they climbed. "_Nico, Nico, why did you leave us? Why did you let us burn?"_

"But I didn't leave you!" he screamed back and they closed in closer and closer until-

End of Dream

Nico woke up with a jolt, a silent scream in his mouth. He began to tear up. He decided he couldn't go back to sleep. Not when that day haunted him.

**Author's Note: And there you go! They're in Rome. A little Luke and Thalia, Percy's fantasies, Nico's nightmares, all coolness. At least I hope it is. That's why need you guys to review! Please do so. Thank you to those who have and thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Guys grab the masked ones," Percy said. No sense in revealing himself to the Emperor right now.

Percy, Thalia, Luke, and Nico, were in line behind other gladiators, suiting up for the gladiator battle. All four knew it was coming. The battle, their first day in The Arena, The Colosseum.

Percy smirked inside his helmet. It was truly amazing how people could gain entertainment from the slaughtering of men.

"Gladiators, into position!" an officer barked.

The gladiators lined up at the gate and the roar of the crowd was a deafening rumble.

"Gladiators, when you face the Emperor, salute him, and don't' turn your back on him!" the officer ordered.

The gate lifted and the gladiators were released into the arena. _This is it, _Percy thought.

The gladiators entered the arena, walking towards the Emperor's box and stopping in the middle and saluting the Emperor. There were 20 gladiators. Only 16 saluted.

"People of Rome!" the announcer boomed. "Your Emperor has provided you with a recreation of history. The barbarian general Hannibal dared to challenge Rome. He led an army of ruthless mercenaries to conquer Rome. Romans, Caesar is proud to present to you, the barbarian horde!"

The crowd cheered at the gladiators who stood, surveying the crowd.

"And now," the announcer began. "Your Emperor is pleased to present to you, the charioteers of General Scipio!"

The crowd roared as a gate opened to reveal archers and charioteers in golden armor driving 5 golden chariots pulled by black horses.

Percy looked around at his fellow gladiators. About a fourth looked like they'd never seen battle. He needed to think up something fast. "Has anyone here fought in the Roman army?" he asked.

A few soldiers nodded. Percy smirked. "Good, because this will only work if we work together. You got that? We work together, we survive."

"Let the match BEGIN!" the announcer roared.

Immediately archers fired arrows onto the gladiators. 2 fell. 2 others were sliced in half by the spikes on the wheels of the chariots. Percy had had enough. "Lock shields!"

The survivors did as they were told and felt the thump of arrows hitting the shields. A chariot brushed against them, its spikes hitting the shields and spears. Percy had an idea. The next chariot came and he took his chance. "Dive in!" The gladiators stepped forward and flipped the chariot. Nico charged and stabbed both driver and archer and followed up by launching his spear at another charitot, killing the driver instantly, causing it to crash into the wall. The horses were set free and the gladiators sprinted to kill the archer. Percy climbed atop the horse and raised his sword, "As one!"

The gladiators formed another shield wall while another five fell from arrows and spears. It was 11 gladiators against 3 chariots.

"Advance!" Percy called and the shield wall marched forward. "_Pila_!" he shouted. Spears spiked out from the shields. "Fire!" The spears flew through the air, killing a driver in one chariot and an archer in another.

Percy charged on his horse at the remaining complete chariot, riding up alongside it and decapitating the archer. He raced alongside the driver and thrust his spear into the driver's neck, blood spraying on the walls of the arena. The crowd roared in approval. Percy whirled around his horse, surveying the field. Luke had led half the shield wall on one chariot and Thalia had led the other half and was now killing the driver of a chariot. Half of Luke's squad was gone, leaving on him and two others while Thalia had lost two to being run over or sliced in half.

Yet he smiled. The battle was won and the crowd was on its feet. The gladiators converged in the middle staring up at the Emperor, listening to the deafening roar of the crowd.

Percy grinned in pride of his fellow gladiators and friends. His eyes wandered the crowd and found themselves at the Emperor's box, more specifically on blonde princess curls.

He knew she couldn't see his smile but he grinned all the more at the grey eyed blonde.

* * *

><p>Annabeth normally hated gladiator fights, but Triton had forced her to come. She loathed and hated the caesar with all her body and soul. Luckily for her he hadn't approached since that one night, most likely afraid of her dagger.<p>

Piper had been in tears when she had heard Jason had been put in prison and it was Annabeth could do to comfort her younger sister.

But today she smiled. Something about the energy and confidence that had been expressed in the battle had raised her spirits. It pleased her to see that the underdogs had won. Normally when Roman legionaries were represented, it meant that the gladiators who represented them were elite. She had expected a bloodbath, but not today. Led by the warrior with a masked helmet and three other masked people, the "barbarians" had triumphed.

She had had to admit it was quite heroic when the masked warrior had charged into battle, spear in hand, sword in sheath, riding horseback.

Something about him intrigued her and she wanted to know more about him. She shook her head. Who was she, a noble wanting an audience with a gladiator? She laughed at herself.

"Annabeth?"

The blonde turned to see Triton looking at her with a questioning look.

_And there was always Triton in the way too._

**Author's Note: And here's the opening battle! I honestly think I didn't do my best on it, I believe I could've done better but eh, it's 11:00 o'clock at night. What do you guys think? Please review and thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

From his spot on the bench, Percy could see the Colosseum rising over the tops of buildings. He loved this spot on the bench, where he had a clear view of the outside world. He returned his gaze to ground level, where his freedom was restricted by the metal bars that rose from the dirt to the ceiling. The bars allowed him a view of the streets, the crowd bustling in the morning. A gladiator fight was scheduled for tomorrow. The Emperor had decided to provide the citizens with a four-on-four fight. The four gladiators picked from the royal prison, and the four masked gladiators that had so moved the crowd in their gallantry the day before.

Once in a while, people would come near the iron bars to stare in at the gladiators, while others would simply joke and jeer at the slaves in armor. The day grew hotter, less people paced the streets as the sun shone from its high place in the sky. Percy was startled from his daze by the nearing of footsteps to the bars. He looked up to see a maiden in royal robes with a guard behind her.

He wondered what she could possibly doing here. The gladiator confines were not the proper place for a woman of such high authority. Her hair was brown and choppy, her skin gilden from the sun. Her eyes confused him though, they seemed to change color every second. She seemed familiar, as if he had met her or at least seen her before. Then he remembered. She was the sister of Annabeth, Piper. What could she possibly be doing here?

She seemed distracted, as if she were looking for someone. She glanced around the dark, shaded gladiator confines for a few minutes and Percy watched her eyes. After a while he decided to at least attempt to help her. "My lady?"

Piper turned to him. "Yes?" Something about those sea green eyes was familiar.

"I was wondering if you were looking for someone. Perhaps I could help," Percy said.

Piper stared at him then smiled. "Yes, um, have you seen a boy here, with blonde hair and blue eyes?"

Percy sat back in his bench. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't know anyone like that except Luke and she wouldn't look for Luke. Who could she look for? He thought hard, could she be looking for-oh. "I'm sorry milady, Jason's not here."

Piper's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How did you know?"

Percy gave her a lopsided grin. "Why milady, I served your father faithfully. I ought to know who his sons are, especially the one I was saddened to have not seen at our meeting up in Gaul."

Piper's eyes widened. The sea green eyes, Gaul. "Perseus?" she whispered.

Percy grinned. "I go by Percy now and thanks for keeping it quiet. Can't have your brother killing me before I fulfill Emperor Poseidon's wishes."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Emperor Poseidon's wishes?"

"My, lady-"

"Call me Piper."

Percy smiled. "Before he died he told me Rome was to be made a republic. Reveal this to no one and do not tell of my identity. I will make sure the true Emperor's orders will be fulfilled."

Piper nodded and turned to walk away before she was stopped by his voice. "Oh, and Piper?"

She turned. "I'm sorry about Jason," he said. She nodded and walked away.

Percy got up from his seat on the bench. Thalia would want to know about Jason. He walked down the bench until he found Thalia laughing next to Luke.

"Thalia?"

She looked up, her electric blue eyes bright from laughter. "Yeah Perce?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Thalia gave Luke a look and nodded solemnly at Percy's serious tone of voice.

Percy led her to a more secluded part of the bench and sat down. The black haired girl sat next to him, wondering what could have possibly gotten the goof ball to be so serious.

"Thalia, I need to talk to you about something important. It has to do with your brother."

Thalia knit her eyebrows. "Which one?"

"Jason."

Thalia's eyes darkened at his mention of her brother. Whatever he had to say about her favorite brother in such a serious tone of voice couldn't be good. "What about him?"

"Piper came a few minutes ago looking for someone. I wanted to help her so I asked who she was looking for. She said a blonde boy with blue eyes and I thought about Jason. Turns out I was right. Thalia, something must have happened to your brother to have gotten him into the gladiator prison."

Thalia's eyes flared. "This stinks of Triton!" she screamed while Percy frantically tried to quiet her. No need for the whole city of Rome to know about their predicament.

Thalia breathed heavily. "Triton had had to have done something to him. Jason can't be here! He's only fifteen!" She stormed off and Luke came running.

"Percy, where's she going? What'd you say?" he asked.

Percy shook his head. "It's better for her to say."

Luke turned his head at the angry girl concerned. "I better go talk to her."

As Luke left, Percy sensed Nico come up next to him. "What happened?" the younger boy asked.

Percy shook his head grimly, resting his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Thalia, wait!" Luke called.<p>

"I want to kill that son of a-" Thalia ranted.

"Thalia! Stop!"

The girl finally slowed and in her strides and Luke caught up to her. "What happened?"

Thalia was still breathing heavily and sat down. Her shouts had drawn the attention of other gladiators and she glared at their stares. "Buzz off!"

The gladiators immediately returned to their activities and glared at the floor.

"Thalia?"

The girl snapped her neck at him, still glaring.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck nervously. If looks could kill…

"Tell me-I mean, please tell me what happened," he pleaded.

Thalia continued to glare at him until her eyes softened and she sighed. "Jason's a gladiator."

"What?" Luke exclaimed.

"Percy saw Piper who had come looking for Jason. Jason is in gladiator prison."

Luke was shocked and he stared blankly at here for a moment before he came to his senses. "Are you sure? I haven't seen him," Luke pointed out.

Thalia shook her head. "He might be in the royal gladiator prison, the Emperor's personal gladiators." Her glare returned. "Triton's turned him into a play toy." Then she did something that surprised herself and Luke. She cried.

Luke was caught off guard. Thalia never cried. She was the tough girl, the "take no crap from no one" girl. But they were talking about her brother here. The only one that she truly cared about and cared for her back. And now he was sentenced to the arena to fight for the Emperor.

He did the only thing he could do, he hugged her.

Thalia was startled at first from sudden contact but quickly leaned into the hug. She rested her head against his chest as she cried. Luke stroked her hair, trying to sooth her. Eventually her tears stopped coming and she look up into his eyes. Luke was surprised at how close her face was to his and suddenly his body took over and he leaned in. Thalia froze from the sudden feeling of his lips on hers but it didn't take long for her to kiss back. Their lips moved in sync and they held each other closer, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Eventually they broke the kiss for air and stared breathlessly at each other. Luke was scared. What if she thought he had taken advantage of her fragile emotional state? All thoughts of worry disappeared when she smiled and kissed him again and Luke knew, that if he died tomorrow, he was glad he had been able to share this moment with her.

**Author's Note: And behold the magnificence of romance! If you're a Thalico fan, sorry. It just didn't fit my plot. Oh, I figured I might as well put in the ages for the main characters to lower confusion:**

**Percy: 23**

**Annabeth: 23**

**Thalia: 19**

**Luke: 19**

**Nico: 16**

**Jason: 15**

**Piper: 15**

**Triton: 21**

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review, it always helps!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Triton was annoyed. He wanted so much to be with Annabeth yet after his attempt a few weeks ago, she would barely look at him. He couldn't take her by force either, knowing she had knife. What he could do however is forbid her from seeing other men. No man was to court the royal, not when Caesar had his eye on her.

He turned his attention back to the arena. He grinned. In but a few minutes a fight would ensue that would have the crowd on their feet. The four masked gladiators versus four of his most elite gladiators. Oh, what a good show they have today.

* * *

><p>Percy rolled his eyes at the guard. He was having very pleasant dreams of a certain blonde before he was rudely awakened by the barking of the guard. He walked to the armory and picked up the helmet he had wore before and laced on the blue armor the guard had told them to wear. Apparently the Emperor wanted a matching team. He was about to pick out a sword before he was stopped by the voice of boy.<p>

Percy turned to see a teenage boy carrying a package wrapped in cloth. "It's from Chiron," the boy said before hurriedly handing the package to Percy and running off down the hall.

Percy eyed the package curiously and began unwrapping it to reveal the sword Chiron had shown him in his room a few weeks ago. _Riptide_.

"What ya got there Perce?" Luke asked, walking up behind him.

Percy grinned and turned to show his friends the sword. "Ah you're lucky. Say, why does _he _get the awesome sword?" Nico complained.

Percy chuckled and turned to his masked friends. "I guess I'm just that kind of guy," he said, walking past them towards the gate.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nico exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Luke laughed and wrapped his arm around Thalia's shoulders, following Percy to the gate. Nico rolled his eyes and followed.

From behind the gate, the four could hear the crowd roar as the announcer introduced them. Finally, the gate swung open and the four walked out, Percy confidently leading them, sword swinging at his side.

"People of Rome," the announcer paused dramatically. "Caesar is proud to present you with these fine gladiators and now would like to introduce their opponents. Chosen from his personal gladiator barracks, these four are the most elite gladiators in the Empire. Welcome, the elites!"

The cheered as four masked gladiators in golden armor walk out.

The four lined up with the elites and faced the Emperor. "We who are about to die salute you!"

Percy reluctantly saluted, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself.

"Gladiators, take your positions!" the announcer boomed.

The teams returned to their sides of the arena and turned and faced each other.

A horn sounded and the elites charged.

The four let out a roar and charged to meet them. Gladiator met elite and soon, there was four one on one battles. But that was a mistake. Nico struggled to fight against his much larger and much more experienced opponent. To his right, Percy could see Thalia swiftly dodging her opponents hacks and getting in her own attacks every now and then, but it wasn't enough. To his left, Percy saw Luke hacking speedily at his elite, the two very evenly matched. Meanwhile, Percy sliced and stabbed at his own opponent.

He stabbed at their knee, then parried a blow to his head before making a hack at their leg. He cut a deep gash in the elite's thigh and they fell to the ground where Percy finished him off. Percy quickly looked around to see his friends locked in battle, but knowing that they wouldn't be able to kill them by themselves. His resolve was solidified when he saw Nico crumple to the ground, clutching his leg.

He sprinted over to Nico and just barely blocked the strike that would have impaled his brother. He pushed off the ground and threw the gladiator off balance. "Come together!" he shouted.

His friends quickly came to his side and the three stood over Nico, protecting him. The three elites closed in on them. Then Percy's instincts kicked in. He threw his sword at the nearest gladiator, impaling him through the chest and followed his throw, ripping the weapon out of the elite and charging towards another elite. Luke and Thalia quickly tag teamed a bigger gladiator as Percy swiftly sliced at his opponent who just as quickly blocked his strikes.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thalia cut a wound into her elite's side, but not before being hit in the thigh by the elite. Thalia fell and Luke leaped at the gladiator. Percy couldn't see what happened next as he blocked a stab to his side.

He moved to block a strike to the leg but was caught off guard by the feint and was knocked to the ground by smack in the head from the elite's hilt.

He quickly dodged the strike to his head and kicked at the elite's legs, knocking them back and giving Percy enough time to stand up. From his peripheral vision, he could see that Luke had finished off his gladiator and was tending to Thalia and Nico. He narrowed his eyes. He needed to finish this fight. He sliced at the elite with renewed vigor.

He feinted a stab to their side and came up for a slice to the shoulder and they barely blocked it. He kicked at their knee and they crumpled to the ground where Percy took his chance to swing at him. They blocked it and rolled away. Finally, Percy managed to knock the sword out of their hands, his own sword pointed at the elite's throat.

The arena was silent. The battle was won and all eyes were turned toward the Emperor. Percy stared up at royal box. The Emperor bore a cruel smile as he held out his hand, turning his thumb down.

Percy looked down at his opponent. He stared into the eyes of his opponent. He froze when he saw them. He threw away his sword. Tthe crowd sucked in a breath.

Triton's nostrils flared and his eyes widened in anger. "What is this?" he shouted.

Percy looked towards the Emperor, then dismissively looked back down at his opponent and surprised them all. He helped him up.

"Gladiator," the Emperor shouted. "What is the meaning of this."

Percy smiled and removed the helmet of the elite, revealing the shocked face of the youngest son of Emperor Marcus Poseidon.

The crowd gasped and erupted into chaos at the face of the young prince.

"SILENCE!" the announcer boomed and the crowd quieted. The Emperor disappeared from his place at the royal box and a gate opened in the arena. Out of it came the Praetorian Guard, forming a square around Percy and the gate as caesar walked out onto the sand.

The crowd was silent and watched as their emperor went to meet the mysterious gladiator.

"Drop your weapons," a guard said, and Riptide was taken from Percy.

The Emperor stopped in front of Percy. "Why did you not obey my command?" he asked, glaring at the gladiator.

"I would never kill one who is innocent," Percy responded.

"I am your Emperor. You will obey ME!" Triton shouted.

"You are not my Emperor," Percy said.

Triton froze. "What?" he dangerously whispered.

"You are not my Emperor," Percy repeated.

Triton's eyes widened in rage. "Who are you?" he demanded loudly.

Percy smirked and took off his helmet.

"My name is Perseus Romulus Jackson. Bastard son and faithful servant of the true emperor of Rome, Marcus Poseidon."

**Author's Note: Ta-Da! The big reveal! Please don't kill me! Thanks for reading and all your reviews. You guys are great. Please review!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Percy stood, his heart pounding as he waited for the Emperor's verdict. What he didn't expect was the crowd's reaction. It started quiet, a whisper, but slowly it grew, his name chanted upon the lips of the crowd. Soon, it was clear as the sun that provided a natural spotlight on him. "Perseus! Perseus! Perseus!"

He stared into the eyes of Triton, daring him to challenge the crowd. Caesar's eye twitched, and finally, he gave in. He walked away, the Praetorian Guard following him. Percy grinned. He turned and what he saw made him laugh. Jason, Thalia, Luke, and Nico gaped at him. Thalia was the first to react. "BASTARD SON OF EMPEROR MARCUS POSEIDON?!"

The spiky haired girl attempted to get up, but Luke made her lay back down. She wouldn't relax so he was forced to scoop her up bridal style and carry her to Percy where she promptly slapped the green eyed boy. "You've been my brother this whole time and you didn't think to tell me?!"

Percy smiled and rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him. "Didn't think it was important at the time."

Thalia's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPOR-" Luke clamped a hand over the screaming girls mouth and she attempted to punch him. Luckily, Percy intercepted her punch and ended up get a nice hit to the arm. Only when Thalia calmed down did Luke remove his hand from her mouth. Still breathing heavily, Thalia glared at Percy. "Seriously Perce? You've been my brother this whole time and you didn't tell me?"

Jason was still standing in shock, clutching his leg wound. Nico had managed to limp over to them and was chuckling lightly at his friend's, er, half-sister's outburst.

"How about we talk about this after we've got you three fixed up," Percy suggested.

The four agreed and followed Percy through the gate to the gladiator confines. Nico, Thalia, and Jason were stitched up and were now exhausted, as was Percy and Luke. Since Jason didn't have a cell in the regular gladiator confines, the five convinced the guards to let him bunk with Percy.

"So Percy, how you been?" Jason asked once they were seated on their cots in their cell.

Percy raised an eyebrow. Then again, what do you say to your long lost half-brother who could have killed you that day?

"Fine, how's the knee holding up?" Percy replied.

"Uh, okay I guess. You know, it's kind of weird having a brother who's not a lunatic or a jerk, or jerk of a lunatic," Jason rambled.

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, well, you got two of us now. Nico's our brother too, gods help us," he said, muttering the end. The two laughed.

Jason layed down on his cot and yawned. "Ah well, good night Perce."

"Sweet dreams Jace."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Too late."

The brothers chuckled before drifting off to a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Annabeth stared up at her bedroom ceiling. The masked gladiator was Percy, the green eyed general that had comforted her that night so many weeks ago. It made sense, the gallantry and daring he had displayed during his first fight, the skill and vigor as well as justice he presented today. Annabeth had to accept the facts. She was attracted to the former general.<p>

Perhaps not at first but she couldn't ignore all the thoughts of him that had filled her head for the past few months. Maybe it truly began when he had held her in his arms that night. Strange, she hadn't been one to believe in love at first sight. She was a very logical person, like her mother. There was always a plan to everything, including love. Apparently, not this time.

She was most likely not the first to fall for the raven haired boy. His eyes could make any maiden melt on the inside. His muscles were perfectly toned. His hair was windswept, his lips were-

Annabeth shook her head. She shouldn't think of such things.

_But is it really so bad to be in love?_

This is not love. It's hormones.

_Looovee._

Think about it logically, would you ever be able to be with him? He's a gladiator hated by the Emperor most likely, especially after his public humiliation of the emperor. You are the girl the Emperor wants to have in bed. He would never allow you to visit him.

_Maybe if you did so in secret?_

Now there's a thought. What if she visited Percy in secret? But what if he didn't like her?

Annabeth rubbed her forehead, her mind taxed. She drifted off to sleep, thoughts of a certain raven haired boy with sea green eyes soon invading her dreams.

* * *

><p>Triton paced the floor of his bedchambers. Perseus is alive. Perseus is alive. It became a mantra, repeating over and over in his head.<p>

How can he be alive? Nakamura failed me.

He screamed in frustration, kicking a chair across the room. He stood in the middle of the room, panting.

What was he to do? He couldn't just kill him or he would be a martyr. Perseus, a man who defied an empire. He was angry. Had Perseus killed Jason he could have "killed two birds with one stone" as they say.

Perseus had already proven himself in the arena. He needed to find an opponent Perseus couldn't beat. Perseus was to be Hector, and the gladiator selected, Achilles.

**Author's Note: Soo...Good, bad, what? Thanks to those who have reviewed and thanks to all of you for reading. Please review, I appreciate all of your opinions! Thanks again!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Presenting the Green-Eyed Spaniard, Perseus!" the announcer boomed.

The crowd cheered as the daring gladiator strode into the arena out of the shadows that fell on the gate. Percy didn't care though. To him, this was just another battle. After his big reveal a week ago, he had been scheduled to fight in many battles. Suffice to say, the crowd loved him.

Percy smirked. This was what Chiron had wanted. Win the crowd, he had said.

"The Emperor has provided an impressive battle today. Opposing the Spaniard we have a seasoned veteran who has come out of retirement to do the Emperor's bidding. A gladiator who has never been defeated in his whole career. Presenting, Invictus!"

A tall man in a helmet that hid his face walked out into the arena. His broad shoulder were bare and covered in battle scars. He stopped in front of the royal box and saluted, Percy standing motionless as his opponent bowed to caesar.

Invictus turned to face the green eyed boy. "Let us begin," he said before charging at Percy.

Percy quickly sidestepped and whirled around to stab the gladiator in the back but was surprised to see that Invictus had blocked his strike. Invictus went on the offensive, slashing and hacking with such power that Percy's hands vibrated every time he would block a strike. Finally, Percy attempted to step inside the gladiator's guard, twisting his sword under Invictus' sword to disarm him. Unluckily for him, Invictus recognized the move punched Percy with his other hand before the raven haired boy had managed to disarm him.

Percy stumbled back, clutching his mouth with one hand as blood leaked out of his lips. With one hand, he struck at the older man who quickly parried and kicked Percy away. A few yards away, up in his box, Triton was smiling as he saw his enemy get beaten. He knew he had chosen well with Invictus.

Percy was knocked to the ground, his head pounding as he stared up at the older gladiator. Invictus raised his sword and was about to plunge it through Percy's stomach when Percy quickly rolled away and kicked his legs out from under him. Percy stood up, ready to lunge but immediately had a head rush from standing up too quickly. Unfortunately this gave Invictus enough time to recover and knock him in the head with the hilt of his sword.

Percy's head swirled and dots danced in front of his vision. He was dizzy from all the hits he was getting but quickly tried to balance himself. One moment of unawareness meant death. His vision cleared quickly enough to see a sword coming at his face. His eyes widened and he ducked, taking it as a chance to stab at Invictus' stomach. Invictus turned just enough however to take the blow at his side. He moved away from Percy holding a hand to his wound. Percy breathed heavily, advancing slowly on the gladiator. Then he charged and made a move to chop at his side before knocking Invictus in the head with the hilt of his sword.

The gladiator crumpled to the ground from the power put in the blow. The crowd cheered, put in a frenzy by the defeat of their veteran and the victory of their rebel. Percy held his sword at Invictus' throat and lifted his head to the emperor's box.

Annabeth stared down at the green eyed boy. His face was red from fighting and his black hair plastered to his face in sweat. He stood confidently, watching Triton point his thumb down, until she saw him look back down on the gladiator. Like the battle with Jason, Percy lifted the gladiator's helmet mask, believing he deserved that much respect to let his face be known.

Invictus' face was bloody, most of the blood coming from his mouth, but his eyes were resolved. If the Emperor wanted him dead so be it. But Percy would have none of that. This man had fought with skill and honor. Like before, he threw away his sword. The crowd again cheered and a voice cried out above the others. "Perseus, Perseus the merciful!"

Percy smiled and laughed at Triton's reddening face. He was about to leave when he caught sight of a bundle of blonde curls. He focused his vision on the smiling blonde and grinned a lopsided grin, and winked before leaving the arena.

* * *

><p>He winked. He frickin' winked. Maybe she was overthinking this. Maybe Percy was being friendly or goofy or something. Was it flirting?<p>

Annabeth was pacing in her room. There was no doubt that she like the guy and now she practically wanted to kill him for making this so hard. How the heck was she supposed to figure out whether he liked her or not? But what if he didn't? Her grey eyes swirled in confusion, her head hurting from thinking about her predicament so much. But it wasn't like she could just waltz up to him and ask 'Hey, Percy, long time no see. I was wondering if you liked me since you winked at me today and I kinda like you back so how about we make out in the back'?

Annabeth gagged at the thought. Piper was better at love than she was. Maybe she could ask her, but how sad would that be? A 23 year old royal on the right hand of caesar asking her little 15 year old sister for romantic advice. And say she _did _decide to go. How would she get there? It was 10 at night. Her walking through the palace to the gates would arouse suspicion and she needed everything _but _that.

Annabeth moaned and collapsed on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days, especially after meeting Percy. Finally she had had enough. She was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva for crying out loud! She wasn't going to mope over a boy. If anything she was going to plan. Problem? She wants to see Percy and see if he likes her. Plan? Annabeth contemplated a way to see Percy. Then it hit her. She nearly smacked herself in the head. She could take the secret passages, the corridors in the palace that led from each bedroom through the palace or to the outside. She would simply take a passage to a door that led to the gladiator confines.

She shook her head and smiled at her ignorance. She quickly pulled on her dark cloak and began feeling the bricks of her wall. No need to be identified if seen. As she felt along the wall, she looked for a depression or vertical crack and finally found one next to her bookcase. She smiled and pushed, the bricks swinging open to reveal a dark passage with torches along the walls. She smirked and plunged into the dark corridor.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I didn't know the gladiator's name or if he had one so I named him Invictus which translates from Latin to English as Invincible. The passages thing is a referance to the palace of Versailles which has a bunch of hidden passages that helped the French royals escape during the French Revolution. (don't know which one). Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please review guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Percy laid alone on his cot. The cell was silent. Everyone had long since gone to bed but Percy had an annoying case of "insomnia" if that was the word for it. He turned his head to the right where his half-brother should be, but wasn't anymore. Jason had been given his own cell next to Thalia over the past week and now Percy slept alone.

He blew a lock of black hair out of his face and continued to stare at the ground. Yep, this was the life of our hero, spending the time in which he could be sleeping, staring at a speck of dirt. How impressive.

Percy's lazy thought were interrupted by the sound of footsteps outside his cell. A guard walked to his cell and unlocked the door. Percy sat up in confusion. "Get up," the guard said.

Percy obeyed and followed the guard out of the cell and down the halls of the confines to a wooden door. The guard opened it and gestured for Percy to enter. Once the raven haired boy was in, the guard handcuffed him to a chain attached to the wall.

"You will be respectful to her," the guard ordered. "I don't know fully understand your grudge with the emperor but you _will _show respect to her. Play nice Cupcake." And he left the room, closing the door.

The door closed with a thud and Percy rolled his eyes. Cupcake? Really? He turned his attention to the sound of voices outside the door. One of them sounded female. He strained his ears to understand what they were saying. The door opened and a figure in a cloak entered. "Thanks Hedge," she said before the door closed behind her.

Percy eyed the person suspiciously. Was it one of Triton's assassin? His attempts were just sad, trying to kill him in secret and chaining him to a wall in case. He chuckled.

"What is it?" the cloaked person asked. The voice was female and it sounded familiar. Then he saw it. A single blonde curl fell out of the shadow of the hood and her identity hit him at once.

Percy grinned his lopsided grin. "What exactly scared you so much of me that you would be possessed to chain me to a wall inside closed doors just to talk to me? I thought we were friends Annabeth."

The figure lifted their petite fingers to their hood and removed it, revealing the smirking face of Annabeth Chase. "Nothing gets past you does it, Percy?"

Percy smiled and shook his head. "Back to my question, why exactly am I chained to a wall?"

A look of guilt spread across Annabeth's face as a sheepish smiled formed on her lips. "Um, that wasn't my idea. Hedge, the guard. He's a little paranoid but he's a nice guy."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "He called me Cupcake."

"He calls everyone he doesn't like cupcake."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

Annabeth chuckled. "You know, the last time I talked to you, you a big, bad, and serious general."

Percy snorted. "Me? Serious? Hmm, must have been someone else."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "So…"

"Why'd you come here?" Percy asked.

Annabeth blushed. Why _did _she come here?

_Because you like him and want to be with him._

She really needed to control her subconscious. It was surfacing waytoo much to be healthy.

"Um," she stuttered.

"The reason wouldn't happen to be me would it?" Percy asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes again. "Oh please, as if your ego isn't big enough."

"My ego is not big!"

"Oh yeah, Mr. 'my-name-is-perseus-romulus-jackson-bastard-son-of-the-emperor-and-all-that-yada-yada'?" Annabeth taunted.

Percy blew a lock of raven hair out of his face indignantly. Annabeth chuckled. Percy paused. Her laugh was beautiful, like music. Cliche, but the truth. He wondered what it would be like to hear her sing.

"So, are you going to free me anytime soon?" Percy asked, nudging his head towards the cuffs around his wrists.

"Sure." Percy expected her to pull out a key or call Hedge but his eyes widened when she pulled out a dagger from her cloak. "Uh, what're you doing?" he asked nervously.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Freeing you obviously, now hold still," she ordered.

She inserted the tip of her dagger into the keyhole of each cuff and soon Percy was free. He gaped at her as he rubbed his wrists.

"What?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"You have a dagger?"

"Why shouldn't I, and stop gaping Seaweed Brain!" she said, annoyed by Percy's open jaw which immediately snapped closed at the comment.

"_Seaweed Brain?"_

Annabeth shrugged. "Well, you couldn't have been too smart to have been gaping at me for like two minutes just because I had a knife. I mean, if you've met Thalia then-"

"Wait Thalia?" Percy asked bewildered at the mention of his friend.

"Yeah Thalia, my friend, she got banished and-" Annabeth continued.

"As in Thalia, daughter of the emperor?"

Annabeth nodded.

"She's here too," Percy said.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Sh-she's here? I mean I knew Jason was here but, Thalia? How?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess just luck. One day I'm rolling along on the rode in a slave caravan and the next thing I know this spiky haired girl with anger issues-" Annabeth smacked him upside the head for talking about her friend like that. "Geez, violent are we?" Percy teased. "Anyway, we got sold together to Chiron, a gladiator school master, and then we fought so well along with Luke and my brother, Nico, and we got sent to Rome. Then we fought and PO'd the Emperor and now you're here stalking me," he finished with a lopsided grin.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes while trying to hold in her chuckles. "Stalking? I already knew where you lived."

"Ha, proof! You _are _stalking me!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Percy, if you didn't notice, you're kind of a gladiator."

"Oh," Percy said. It was fun teasing the grey eyed girl.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled, shaking her head.

"There you go again with the Seaweed Brain stuff! What the heck does it mean?"

"Well, we already established that you kind of gaped at me for two minutes and to be quite honest, you looked like a fish. Then you somehow got 'stalking' out of me knowing you're a gladiator so, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth explained cheerfully.

Percy laughed. "That's pretty smart...Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl?"

"Hey, if you get to call me Seaweed Brain then I get to call you Wise Girl," Percy said, crossing his arms.

"Fine, you got me there," Annabeth conceded.

"Yeah, I proved I was smart!" Percy said pumping a fist in the air while wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her to him. Annabeth blushed from the close contact but managed to get out a snarky, "Don't get ahead of yourself Seaweed Brain."

Percy pouted and Annabeth laughed. It was like they had known each other for years. In a matter of minutes the two had talked like best friends. It amazed Annabeth how easy it was for her to talk to Percy. She had never been able to converse so easily with someone except for maybe Thalia. She stared into his beautiful sea green eyes, her eyes calculating. Both had stopped laughing and before either knew it, they were leaning in and suddenly, their lips touched.

Their lips moved in sync, as Annabeth moved her hand to his cheek and he pulled her closer. The two were absorbed into the kiss, as they were not two, but one. It was fascinating to Annabeth, how she had really only known this man for such a short time and yet, here she was, kissing him. But it didn't feel wrong, like it was rushed. It was gentle and careful. It felt like she had known this boy for ages. From the brief time that Annabeth had known the green eyed boy she had discovered so many things about him that not only made him more attractive but a better person and a better friend.

She smiled into the kiss, mentally laughing at how she was contemplating the boy she was kissing in the middle of the action, so, she relaxed into the kiss. Finally they broke apart for air.

The couple stared into the eyes of their partner, Annabeth nervously searching for any sign of rejection. She found her answer when she felt his lips touch hers again.

This time the kiss was more heated as Percy's tongue ran along her lips, asking for entrance which Annabeth gladly granted. She ran her hands through his raven locks as he traced circles on her back. Meanwhile Percy was in heaven. Her lips were full as he kissed her and he truly felt like he belonged. He belonged here, with Annabeth. This couldn't be lust could it? No, this had to be love. He loved her. Though he had only known her for a short time he had found both friendship and attraction for the blonde grey eyed girl. Wasn't that what your lover was supposed to be? Your best friend, the one you could trust with anything, because that's how Percy felt with Annabeth. Here, after talking to her like a long-time friend. Here while he kissed her, he was in bliss.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating as quickly as usual! For the past two days I've been trying to balance basketball, homework, and choir and then I got my laptop taken away and then tonight I had to sing at a party so...Well, I hope I made it up to you by giving you, the one, the only, PERCABETH! Thanks for reading and reviewing and I want to give a special shout-out to appleawesomeness who has recently commented on every chapter except for 7. (_What's wrong with Chapter 7?) _Anyways, please review! Thanks again!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Percy smiled as he lay on his cot, his lips still tingling. The kiss was perfect, her blonde hair flowing between his fingers as he held her. He closed his eyes in content and his mind drifted off into pleasant dreams.

* * *

><p>Triton was drunk, simply said. With his intoxication came lust, but not for just anyone, only the grey eyed girl, Annabeth. He wanted Annabeth. So he staggered through the halls, a wine cup in hand as the moon filtered through the windows, casting a bluish-white glow onto the stone corridors. Finally, he made it to what he thought was her door. He opened the door without knocking and stumbled into the bedroom. His vision was dazed and yet he saw no one. The bedroom was empty. He growled in frustration and kicked a bedstand, sending the candle on top of it crashing to the floor. Then he collapsed in his drunkenness.<p>

* * *

><p>To say Annabeth was happy would be an understatement. It was incredible, the feeling of his lips touching hers.<p>

She was so distracted that when she came to the small crack of light at the end of the secret passage and opened the door, she nearly stepped on Triton. She covered her mouth and muffled a shriek. What was he doing here? she thought frantically. She paled as she realized he was drunk. The spilled wine cup clearly indicated that. The reason she was afraid was the fact that he was _here_, in her bedchambers, drunk. She shuddered as she thought about what could have happened had she been there, sleeping.

_There is no way I'm sleeping here, _she thought. She walked quietly around the collapsed man and made her way to Piper's bedroom where she quietly knocked. A groggy Piper answered the door. "Yes?" she yawned. Then she recognized who she was talking to. "Annabeth, come in!" she ushered her older sister in.

Annabeth sat on her sisters bed, staring at her hands. Though the horror of finding Triton passed out in her bedroom was fresh, her thoughts could not help going back to the kiss she had shared with the green eyed boy earlier that night. A faint smile formed on her lips.

"Annabeth? Why are you here?" her sister asked.

The smile instantly disappeared at the thought of Triton. "I found Triton passed out drunk in my room," came the answer.

Piper's eyes widened. "Triton was _drunk_ in your _bedroom?!"_

Annabeth nodded solemnly.

Piper began angrily pacing and muttering. From what Annabeth could catch it had something to do with "Stupid...drunken...son of a mule...when I get my hands on him…"

"Piper," Annabeth said softly.

"I mean what kind of sick person gets drunk and does something like that. It's disgusting-"

"_Piper," _Annabeth said slightly louder.

"First Marcus Poseidon, then Thalia, then Jason, now you! Nuh-uh, I won't let him. He can't just-"

"PIPER!"

The pacing girl stopped and looked at the slightly amused blonde girl. "I appreciate your feelings on the matter but I really don't think the castle needs to know about what you think about Triton."

Piper sighed. "I know it's just. You're all I have left Annabeth. I can't lose you and won't allow you to be treated that way by a lowlife like Triton."

Annabeth smiled at her sister and pulled her in for a hug.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," Piper said after she pulled away.

"And what is that?"

"How could you have _found_ him, not _run _from him?"

Annabeth paled. In her anxiety she had let her guard down. "Uh..."

Piper smirked. "I don't believe it. Did the perfect _Annabeth Chase _sneak out? And based on your swollen lips, to meet a boy, oh and let me guess, could it have been Perseus, that gladiator you've been eyeing for a week?"

Annabeth blushed. Leave it to Piper to be the detective of love interests. If she hadn't known that that the younger girl was the daughter of their mother Minerva, then she could have mistaken her for a daughter of Venus, goddess of love.

Piper slung her arm around her older sister's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Annie, your secrets safe with me."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Don't, call me Annie."

* * *

><p>Nico smirked. He had seen his brother and that girl come out of that room, the girl leaving first before putting up her hood. Later, his brother came out, hands cuffed, but a smile on his swollen lips as he was lead to his cell. He laughed.<p>

_So Percy found himself a girl? _he thought.

Then he thought about how he was the only one in their circle of friends who didn't have a love interest. _I need to get myself a lover._

* * *

><p>The sun shined bright on the head of Percy. The stands of the Colosseum were still empty. The wood on which he stood swayed in accordance with the artificial , the Colosseum was flooded, and Percy stood upon a ship, preparing to fight the battle of the Lipari Islands.<p>

**Author's Note: If you didn't catch it, this a prelude to another battle. Also, a few reactions to the kiss and Triton's creepiness. So...yeah! Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are great. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Thalia felt like she was about to throw up. She hated ships, and now she had to fight a frickin' battle on one for the amusement of a mob. _Hope they're amused when I puke over the side of the ship, _she thought bitterly.

She turned her head to see Percy standing erect at the bow of the ship as about 30 other gladiators along with Nico and Luke milled about the ship.

Across the arena, Thalia could see another 30 gladiators walking about another ship. They were their opponents. Who would Thalia and her friends be today? Ethiopians, Carthaginians? It was rare that they were Romans as Percy wasn't exactly on the best side of Caesar.

The oars on the side of the ship floated limply over the waves as the ship sat. She knew that below decks on each ship there were about 30 slaves manning the oars.

The blue-eyed girl lifted her head slightly to see the stands of the arena slowly filling up with people. She wondered whose idea it was to give the mob a mock-naval battle.

_Whoever it is I will personally gut, _Thalia said, glaring at the water that rocked the boat.

Triton smiled. A naval battle. A splendid way to please the mob of Rome. He remembered what Alabaster had once said. _The beating heart of Rome is not the Senate, it's the sand of the Colosseum._

_Or in this case, the water, _Triton thought.

From his throne in the royal box he could see the gladiators walking about their ships. He had chosen a battle where the Romans lost. Who were the Romans? Why, Perseus' crew of course.

His thoughts turned stormy at the mere name of his enemy, the man who humiliated him multiple times in front of the whole populace of the Colosseum. The former general would pay. He thought back to yesterday morning, as his thoughts ran wild.

Flashback

Triton had a pounding headache as he lifted himself on the floor. His hands were sticky and covered with a dried red. His eyebrows knit in confusion, wondering if he had bled. Then he heard a clank and he looked to see an empty wine cup rolling across the floor. That's when he remembered. He had gotten drunk and had wanted to see Annabeth. He remembered opening the door to find the bedroom empty. Where had she gone? Why was her bed empty?

Angered at the missed chance to be with the one he 'loved', he stormed out of the room to the palace baths.

End of flashback

The Emperor turned his head to see the two chairs normally occupied by Piper and Annabeth empty. He snarled and turned his attention back to the gladiators below and the stands of the Colosseum that were slowly filling up with the mob. They would arrive soon. Who would miss a battle with the great Spaniard?

Percy grinned. He truly was an unusual Roman. Not only had he gone from general to gladiator but he was extremely happy to be on a ship. Why? Like always had, he felt at home on the water. He couldn't say the same for his friends. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Thalia with her head craning over the side of the ship as Luke awkwardly stood there, not needing to hold her hair out her face as it was so short. Occasionally the blonde would pat her on the back. Had he not felt so bad for his half-sister, Percy would have laughed at Luke's expression.

The stadium now buzzed with murmurs of the crowd. The Colosseum was full to the brim. No one would miss a naval battle. They were quickly silenced by the booming voice of the announcer. "Citizens of Rome! Today, Caesar has a special battle today. In the First Punic War, Carthage and Rome struggled for power, several battles on the seas. Today, Caesar presents the battle of the Lipari Islands!"

The crowd roared in approval as each ship hoisted their flags. Percy's eyes widened as one of the gladiator's on his ship hoisted the flag of Rome. At the sound of the horn, Percy snapped into actions, barking orders. "Line us up with them! Ready your _pila!"_

With nothing better to do, the gladiators scurried into actions. Meanwhile, Luke ran to the wheel and Nico and Thalia stood ready at starboard side. "Thalia!" he shouted to his sister.

The spiky haired girl whirled to face the green eyed leader. Percy pointed to the top of the mast.

Thalia instantly paled and shook her head vigorously. Percy knit his eyebrows in confusion.

Nico rolled his eyes and immediately hoisted himself on a rope and climbed. He stopped at the top, perched on top of the thick wooden pole, holding a rope for balance.

Thalia glanced up at her half-brother and almost threw up. _At least I'm not up there, _she thought. Her fear of heights was disorienting and she was glad Nico had stepped up for the job. Then she shook her head. She looked weak, and she needed to prove herself. She turned to face the enemy ship and her eyes widened as she saw it come straight at them at ramming speed. "Percy!" she shouted.

But Percy was already way ahead of her. He shouted up to Luke and the blonde steered the ship as another gladiator ran downstairs to command the slaves. Percy's ship shot forward, just missing the ram of the enemy. Luke spun the wheel to coast along the bend of the Colosseum, while Percy flew up and down the rigging, adjusting the ropes to match their speed and what little wind the could get in the arena.

"Turn us about," he ordered and Luke obediently turned the ship. Percy yelled to a gladiator standing by the stairs. "Tell your men, ramming speed!" The man nodded and raced down the steps and soon, the ship was speeding towards the Carthaginians. Unfortunately, the other ship was too fast and the Romans only scraped the stern, yet, it was enough to interlock the ships. Immediately a cry was heard from above as Nico and others swung on ropes to the other ship as spears arced through the air. Percy ducked and rolled out of the way and grabbed a stray spear out of the air. He turned and launched it at its owner. _One down, a whole shipful to go._

A wooden plank was lowered onto their ship and Carthaginians swarmed onto Percy's ship. Percy unsheathed his sword and charged, knocking gladiators off the plank and into the waters below. Back on his ship, Thalia and Luke fought off gladiators who had swung onto their ship by rope, slashing and hacking back to back. Soon, Percy had reached the other ship and was immediately at his brother's side, killing gladiators left and right.

"Fun day for sailing don't you think?" Percy remarked.

"Simply splendid," Nico said as he stabbed a gladiator in the gut.

Percy was vaguely aware of his fellow Romans boarding the Carthaginian ship and joining the bloodshed. He decapitated a gladiator before spinning and kicking a barrel, sending it rolling and knocking over Carthaginians. He laughed as he leaped about the ship, swinging on ropes, and hacking off limbs.

On the Roman ship, Thalia moved swiftly and precisely, spearing anyone who tried to come across the plank. At one point she had picked up a fallen shield and now was fighting, holding her shield close with her spear position just above it. A large Carthaginian managed to get across the plank and Thalia readied herself to face him. The gladiator charged at her as he drew closer Thalia smirked. As the giant man came upon her, sword raised, Thalia gave him the one-two, bashing his face with her shield following up with a spear in the gut. The man fell with a thud.

"Thalia!"

She turned to see Luke next to another other gladiator, surrounded by five Carthaginians. Thalia threw her spear at a Carthaginian coming up behind the gladiator and bashed her shield into the head of another. She leaped into the circle to join her comrades and retrieved her spear from the fallen body of a Carthaginian. She cursed. The tip was broken. She threw it away in disgust and unsheathed her sword. She stood in between Luke and the gladiator and their swords bristled at the Carthaginians.

She gave her sword to Luke and charged and at the last moment ducked as she knocked out the knees of a Carthaginian with her shield as Luke stabbed the face of the opponent as they fell forward. Meanwhile, the other gladiator had kept the Carthaginian on Thalia's left at bay which left one more. Thalia was about to stab them when a spear came out of nowhere, piercing through the Carthaginian's neck as blood spurted.

Thalia whirled around to see Jason. Thalia's eyes widened. She hadn't thought that Jason was in this battle. Then she realized why. He was in the armor of the Carthaginians yet he fought for them. She narrowed her eyes. "You idiot! Take off that armor now before you get yourself killed!"

Jason smiled sheepishly and fled below decks to change his armor with a dead Romans. A moment later, he came out, proudly displaying the Roman armor as he charged at the swarming Carthaginians.

On the Carthaginian ship, Percy and Nico were monsters, ruthlessly hacking and slashing at anyone who came near them, but soon they were surrounded. The Carthaginians advanced slowly on the two and Percy surveyed his surrounding to check for anything that might help him. Then he saw it. Above him was weight on a rope, dangling from the rigging. The rope led down to the deck where it was coiled near his foot. He smirked. This was too easy. He mentally prayed to Apollo for accuracy and launched his sword at the rope, slitting it and quickly grabbed Nico. The weight dropped down on the Carthaginians and the two were lifted into the air. The crowd cheered at the wit and Percy sent a wink to a certain blonde in the royal box as he shot into the air, landing at the top of the ship next to the flag.

He whistled and the crews of both ships turned to look up at him. He grinned and ripped the Carthaginian flag in half and the Roman gladiators cheered as the crowd roared in a frenzy. Percy grabbed a rope and swung himself down, kicking over a few Carthaginians in the process. Soon the battle was over and Percy stood triumphantly at the bow, waving at the populace with his friends at his side.

Annabeth shook her head. He never ceased to amaze her. She turned to her sister who was cheering as she cheered at the friends, Jason and Percy's side.

Meanwhile, a certain Caesar seethed in his throne. The Romans lost the battle of the Lipari Islands but yet again, Percy had rewrote history. The proof? Perseus Romulus Jackson stood in glory upon his ship, the crowd cheering his name.

**Author's Note: Huzzah! Percy fought in a naval battle! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. PLEASE review. I appreciate all of your opinions.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Alabaster looked on with a passive expression as his eyes followed the pacing caesar. His black eyes held intelligence and cunning. If one were to look at the royal advisor, one would know that the pale man was one not to be trifled with.

Meanwhile the Emperor's thoughts swirled. Perseus' growing fame among the people threatened Triton's authority. The time would come inevitably that should Perseus choose to usurp the emperor and restore the Republic, the people would follow. He held his hands to his head. What could he do? "I hate him!" he shouted, kicking a table, sending the flower vase on top of it to the floor.

Alabaster watched with an unchanging expression at the angry royal. Finally he decided to voice his thoughts. "If I may sire," he said, stepping towards the panting man. "Why do you not just kill him?"

Triton turned to face his advisor, a savage look in his eye. "Why can't I just kill him?" he said quietly. "Do you know what I have heard the servants say?" He advanced towards the pale man and Alabaster's eyes showed a trace of fear.

"Do you know what they call him? Do you?" Alabaster began backing away from the caesar towards a wall. "They call him Perseus," Triton chuckled cruelly. "Perseus, Savior of Rome."The emperor grabbed ahold of the front of Alabaster's shirt and shoved him against the wall. "If I kill him he will be a martyr!" he shouted. "They call him merciful!" he bellowed, slamming the advisor against the wall, the pale man's eyes now full of fear. "If I kill him _I _will be the enemy, unmerciful to the _savior!"_

He threw the advisor to the ground. "Now Alabaster, my cunning servant, tell me, why can't I just kill him!" he bellowed. Alabaster lay on the ground, eyes full of terror at his emperor. Triton wasn't just angry, he was paranoid and insane.

Triton turned to the balcony where the red sun shone into the room. He rested a hand onto the railing and looked out at Rome before turning his head back to Alabaster. "We must be cunning. We shall wait. We will turn him against himself."

Percy sat next to Nico, leaning against the wall. The two brothers watched Luke and Thalia spar, spear and shield against sword. The two were very evenly matched until Luke kicked away Thalia's shield, leaving her with only a spear. Unfortunately for him, Thalia quickly disarmed him, hitting the bottom of his hilt with the flat of her spear. Then Percy saw Luke smirk and the eyes of the two brothers widened as they saw Luke pull Thalia into a kiss.

Thalia's hold on the spear slackened and the weapon fell to the ground. Eventually, the two broke away for air and Luke grinned at the blue eyed girl. The grin quickly disappeared when he saw Thalia smirk, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground clutching his jaw.

Percy and Nico burst out laughing as they watched Thalia grinning over Luke, rubbing her knuckles. She placed a foot on her boyfriend's chest and leaned down, grinning cheekily at the blonde. "You want to play that game? I just rolled doubles, ace."

She made to get up until Luke grabbed her leg and pulled her onto the ground next to him. The blonde rolled on top of the spiky haired girl and gave her another kiss. This time though, Thalia wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Ew dude, can you not make out with my sister in front of me?" a disgusted Jason said.

The couple broke the kiss and glared at the younger boy who immediately paled. "Um, I'll just go now," he stuttered, walking over to Percy and Nico.

"Geez, did they really have to do that?" he said, sitting down. "I mean look at all the children they're scarring," he said, gesturing to the bearded and grey haired gladiators in the sparring area.

A hard object hit the back of his head. "I heard that!" came a female shout. Jason looked down to see what had hit him and found a sandal. "Good! Oh, and thanks for the gift!" the blonde grinned, waving the sandal in the air at the one-shoed Thalia.

"Jason, give it back!" she demanded.

He put a finger to his chin, as if thinking hard on his decision. "Hmm, how 'bout no." He laughed as he saw his sister turn a dark shade of red but instantly stopped when the electric eyed girl began charging at him. His eyes widened and he sent a wink to Percy and Nico. "See you on the other side my brothers!" he grinned before bolting away from the angry Thalia.

Percy and Nico were practically dying of laughter when Luke walked over to them. Sitting up, Percy stared at the two sprinting siblings. He turned to Luke and Nico. "Any of you got two denarii?"

Luke and Nico checked their pockets and nodded. Percy nodded seriously. "Good, because Jason's going to need them on the way to the Underworld," he said breaking out into a grin.

Nico and Luke rolled their eyes at the cheesy joke.

"Oh Percy," Nico said shaking his head. "You're jokes are so cheesy they're muensterous," he said seriously.

Luke and Percy stared at the younger boy before laughing.

"Aw, now I'm hungry," Luke complained.

"Oh, suck it up," Percy said.

"Nice to know you have such sympathy for me, Perce."

"It's what I do," Percy said, folding his arms behind his head with a grin.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well, while you guys joke about cheese, I'm going inside," he said, getting up and heading inside the gladiator confines.

* * *

><p>Nico slept peacefully that night, dreaming of the times when it was his family back on the farm. Everyone was alive and happy. 14 year-old Percy was teaching the 7 year old Nico and 9 year old Bianca how to ride a horse. If one were to look at the sleeping boy, one would see a single tear rolling down his cheek at the thought of his dead sister. In his dreams he was free. Here, he was happy. He dreamed of the good times, before Percy joined the army and before the Imperial guard came and destroyed all that he had ever known.<p>

His dreams faded at the sound of metal clanging and Nico awoke, still half-asleep. His eyelids still closed, his ears listened to the faint sounds of metal and a groggy voice. It sounded familiar, but in his sleepy state he couldn't determine it. Finally, his exhaustion took over and drifted back into the dream realm.

* * *

><p>Nico yawned as walked to the courtyard for breakfast with the other gladiators and soon found his friends at their usual place along the wall. But someone was missing. He sat down next to his siblings to see Percy comforting Thalia. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.<p>

Jason and Percy looked at Nico grimly. Thalia turned her head slowly and Nico was shocked. Her electric blue eyes were bloodshot, small lines etched around her iris. "It's Luke, Nico. Luke's gone."

**Author's Note: Dun-dun-duuuunnn. Yep. Paranoia, cheesiness, suspense. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

For a moment, Nico just stared. "What?"

"Luke's gone," Percy repeated for his half-sister.

Thalia had shifted her fiery gaze to the ground as Jason rubbed her back comfortingly.

Nico leaned against the wall, shocked at what he had just heard. Then, like a knife in the gut, the guilt hit him. He _had _heard someone last night, and the familiar voice was none other than Luke Castellan. He gulped and whispered in a daze, "I knew."

Unfortunately for him, Percy had good hearing. "What?"

Nico turned to his older brother nervously. "I-I heard something last night. I was still half-asleep but I managed to hear a faint sound. There was metal screeching and someone crying out. Only now do I realize that it was Luke."

Jason glared at Nico. Despite not being with the blonde lieutenant as long as the others, the prince turned gladiator recognized how important the lieutenant was to his sister. If there was one thing you couldn't doubt about Jason, it was his dedication to his sister. Before he could say anything however, he was cut off.

"And you didn't think to tell us this sooner?" growled an enraged Thalia. But Nico didn't retort. He wouldn't do that to her. Anyone could see that she was desperate and scared for her boyfriend. He didn't see why he needed to stir up more trouble with the spiky haired girl. However, Percy did.

"Relax Thals, it was the middle of the night," Percy reasoned. "You can't blame him. Honestly, if you had heard me would you have gotten up, even if you didn't recognize the voice? We all know how heavy a sleeper you are."

Nico gaped at Percy. Did he want to die?

Thalia lunged at Percy and began punching him. Nico moved to help his brother but Jason held him back, obviously not wanting his new half-brother to die. About a minute later, Thalia's swings slowed and she stopped, looking down at the bloodied face of her half-brother. Percy didn't react however. It was obvious that his nose was broken and yet he continued to stare blankly up at the wild eyed girl.

Thalia looked down at her bloodied hands and then around the courtyard. The gladiators were staring at her, some in horror, others respect. Thalia quickly got up off of the bleeding boy and wiped her hands on her tunic. She looked down at Percy, her breathing slowed. She squeezed her eyes shut, calming herself. Then she offered a hand and the green eyed boy gladly took it.

"I'm sorry Thals," he said.

Thalia glared but lost it to a sigh. "I'm sorry too Perce."

Jason and Nico let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding in. The dark haired boy leaned over to the blonde. "Remind me not to get on her bad side," he whispered.

"No kidding," Jason replied.

Percy rolled his eyes. "You guys have the whispering capabilities of my grandpa."

"You mean Emperor Antoninus?"

Percy growled and turned back to the smirking Thalia. "You broke my nose."

"Here, I'll set it," she said, stepping towards him.

Percy's eyes widened and he quickly stepped away. "No way! With my luck you'll probably snap the whole thing off!"

She rolled her eyes. "Wimp."

"Idiot."

"You need to go to preschool you're so stupid."

"Oh yeah, well you need anger management ASAP."

"Do not!"

"De Nile's not just a river in Africa."

"You did not just-"

"I just did."

"Do you want me to hit you again?"

"But my nose is broken!"

"And I'll break it again!"

"But it's still broken!"

"Crybaby."

"Oh stuff it up your _podex!"_

A crack broke through the air and a red, hand-shaped mark appeared on Percy's cheek. Thalia shook her hand, smirking. Before she could hit him again however, Nico stepped in between them. Jason's eyes widened at Nico's bravery. "Thalia stop!"

Thalia looked like she wanted to hit him too but Nico held his ground. "Do you honestly think Luke would want us to fight like idiots?"

Thalia's glare softened and Percy ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, geez guys. Thalia, you got to get your anger under control and Percy, could at least _try _to be logical today, cause right now, it seems like you got a nice dose of stupid," Nico said bluntly.

Both siblings glared at the smaller boy while Jason nodded in grudging respect.

Then Percy sighed. "You're right Nico. Luke could be getting tor-" A look of warning from his brother told him not to mention what horrors could be happening to his friend. He coughed awkwardly and began again. "I mean, uh, we need to respect the situation and personally," he said, gesturing to himself, "I've been a total pain in the _podex_ if you know what I mean."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, what we need to focus on is Luke."

"But what can we do? All we know is that Luke was taken," Jason pointed out.

"Think logically guys," Nico said. "Who exactly would have the power to do that and the initiative to take one of Percy's best friends?"

The four shared a look. "Triton."

Luke woke up with a pounding headache. It felt like a nail was being driven through the top of his skull and he made to rub the irritate spot but felt he couldn't. His hands were bound, and on top of that, so were his feet. He growled in irritation and the rubbing of the rope against his legs and wrists. He rolled over on the dusty ground and coughed. The dirt had risen up and found its way to his lungs.

_Great, I'm hungry, bound, rolling around on the floor, and inhaling dirt, _he thought.

He shifted on the ground and lifted his head. From his view from the floor, he could see he was in some stone chamber of some kind, the only light coming from a crack under a heavy wooden door. The floor was dirt so that meant he was either underground or on ground level.

He inched his way to the wall that was a few feet behind him and leaned against it. The chamber was empty except for the shackles that hung from the wall above him. In the corner, he could see a small, dark hole, most likely a mouse hole. He rested his head against the wall and groaned. Not the best start to a new day.

_C'mon Castellan, how about some productive thinking? _he taunted himself.

He tried to remember how he had gotten there. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night to the sound of his cell door opening. A guard had dragged him out and held him at sword point. He protested but was quickly muffled by another guard. There were no hopes for escape then. The guard that had muffled him then tied a blindfold around his head while the other kept his sword at the ready. He was marched through tunnels and at one point had entered an open space which may or may not have been outside. The fresh air signalled nature but then again, he could have been in the Colosseum.

Through more tunnels he went, up and down slopes and he lost track of where he was, despite his efforts to memorize the route. As they approached his cell, he remembered and pound of pain and his memories stopped there.

He growled and kicked the floor in frustration, creating a new cloud of dust. He was bored and after about an hour, he felt himself drift off to sleep.

A kick to the face was enough to wake up the blonde. Still bound and dirty, Luke opened his eyes groggily to the sight of three large men. The darkness of the cell and the opening of the door deeply contrasted and through the light let in through the door, Luke could see a cloaked figure.

His attention was drawn away from the mysterious person by the feeling of being yanked up onto his bound feet. Two of the men restrained Luke as the third cut the ropes wrapped around his wrist. Once his wrists were free, his hands were forced toward the shackles on the wall and he felt his feet slip on the dust ground. However, by then the shackles were locked and his head hit the wall with a painful conk. He moaned in pain and the men laughed.

He gritted his teeth. He would not show weakness to these vile cowards. He heard the snap of a whip as a guard unfurled it from his belt and he squeezed his eyes shut when the leather snapped across his back. More laughter. More strikes followed in succession and Luke's back felt like one bloody mass of pain. Sweat poured down his forehead and neck and whenever a drop touched a wound he would wince.

A guard held a torch and the door was closed. The whipping continued for another hour and Luke was on his knees, his arms raised high above him. It was excruciating. The movement of his arms above his head creased his back, making the wounds all the more painful. Some wounds were deeper than others. Places where the torturer had whipped at the same spot. Finally, it ended. The men unshackled him and left. A bowl of water and a piece of hardened bread were kicked into the cell and Luke moved carefully towards the food he so desperately needed. It honestly felt like his stomach was eating itself. The whippings hadn't helped either, the energy spent on staying conscious ebbed at his hunger.

After eating a part of the bread and drinking some water, because gods know when he would be given food again, he laid on his stomach, concentrating on what made him happy to defend him against the pain. Thalia, Percy, even Nico and Jason. Happiness, and the blonde drifted off to sleep with a weary smile on his face.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating as quickly as usual. Basketball tryouts were this week not to mention my Winter Concert on Tuesday and my Science Fair Project due date. So, thanks for sticking with me and reading and reviewing. As usual, please review. Peace out.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Thalia laid awake that night. Not knowing where Luke was and what was happening to him was killing her. Eventually, she fell asleep and her dreams were not peaceful.

* * *

><p>Triton smiled in the darkness. Luke was held captive and now, Percy was going to suffer. How? Maybe a few more days in his torture chambers would do the blonde good.<p>

The Emperor's lips were frozen in a cruel smirk. A part of him wondered whether he was insane and yet the rest of him was engulfed in his determination and ambition. One could not doubt that the Emperor had these traits. However, ambition and determination are like hammers. They can be tools. Instruments to help you construct and build great things. Or, they can be weapons, great clubs of destruction. There was a time where the Emperor had only wanted what would please his father, which is to say, to build on Rome's legacy. Of course, he still wanted this, yet, if were one to look at him now, one would say that he had been corrupted, with revenge, pride, wrath, greed, bitterness, lust, and envy. Amazing is it not? That one so young could posses 5 of the 7 deadly sins?

However, Triton didn't see them as that. He saw a goal and the people that stood in between him and that goal. Revenge? Surely it is right, when someone keeps such an esteemed man from his throne. Wrath? Simply a tool of avenging his position. Greed? How could one be greedy about something that was already theirs? Pride? No, confidence. Lust? Jupiter and Hephaestus fashioned a woman out of clay to be a companion to man. Envy? No, Triton didn't envy Perseus, he despised him. Perseus was a threat to his authority. A man who wins the mob wins Rome. A mere gladiator cannot usurp him and certainly cannot turn Rome into a republic.

If Triton could, he would have had Perseus killed months ago. In fact, he should have been killed in Gaul almost a year ago.

His fist struck the table. Nakamura failed him all those months ago. Vengeance must be taken. All that goes around comes around. He snapped his head to the side. "Alabaster!" he bellowed.

Sensing that the Emperor was moody, the pale man quickened his pace to answer the Emperor.

"Your majesty," he said, giving a bow.

Triton's green eyes were bright with anger and Alabaster kept his distance. He had already witnessed the Emperor's wrath once before. He did not intend to feel it again. "Alabaster, I want you to send a letter to Gaul in my name. Request that Centurion Nakamura be sent to Rome." Triton turned back to staring at the wall, his fingers tapping impatiently on the wood surface of the table.

"Sire?"

"Hmm," Triton grunted.

"You are aware that General Nakamura is now based in Dacia,are you not?"

Triton turned to glare at Alabaster. "Then send the letter there!" he shouted.

Alabaster took this as his cue to leave and he left.

* * *

><p>The night was horrible. Luke couldn't sleep well. One time he woke up from a nightmare and sat up, making the pain in his back flare all over again.<p>

A change in the air alerted the boy that the sun had risen and he moaned. His wounds hurt like Hades. He glanced about the room groggily and his eyes fell on the bowl of water. He nearly smacked himself for his stupidity. He ripped off a piece of his tunic and dipped into the water. He didn't care about the water getting dirty. It most likely wasn't clean in the first place. He began cleaning the wounds which was excruciating. Having to twist his arms and back so that he could reach the whip marks only added to the pain of the wounds. Eventually, he finished and he leaned against the wall on his side, letting his thoughts take him to other worlds.

* * *

><p>Annabeth traced the blade of her dagger. She never slept without it, despite her sleeping in her sister's room for a few weeks now. No, definitely not after Triton's multiple attempts of trying to get into her bedroom. Her nights were restless and her days exhausting. She couldn't look the man in the eye and she flinched whenever he drew near. Another girl might have killed herself if in her position.<p>

Piper most likely was what kept her sanity. Piper and Percy. But then again, a fifteen year old and a man who could die in ring any day could only give so much protection. Annabeth marveled at her sister. So young, and yet, she had only seen her cry a few times over Jason. She always watched the matches. Annabeth would comfort the younger girl after each fight. Though Piper shed few tears, she was still a fifteen year old girl. What girl of that age wouldn't worry for their lover.

The blonde's thoughts drifted to the princess who she had known like a sister. Thalia. She was in the ring too was she not? Though, she was in good hands. Surrounded by three strong men as well as Percy's brother. She did not know much about, Nico was it? she did not know much about him, though, with a brother like Percy and a father like Marcus Poseidon, she did not doubt the boy as much as she would have had she not known the boy's relations. Even without the four males, Thalia could hold her own. After all, Annabeth had learned how to fight from her.

Then there was Annabeth herself. Some saw her as weak, others as strong, and then others as emotionless. Sometimes the blonde doubted her strength as well, but she knew she had to stay strong. Not only for herself, but for the people she loved. She was the older sister, the friend, the lover. No, she could not let herself fall, she would not give herself over to death. Her duty was to her loved ones and Rome. If she died, where would that leave Piper, alone? Or Thalia, her best friend. Or...Percy. Percy. Would the death of a lover be enough to make him lose his concentration? Annabeth hated to think about it, but if she died, there was the possibility that her lover might fall in the arena. Not only would Percy die, but so would her father's legacy. Rome would remain and empire ruled by Triton, a republic that would never come to be.

Annabeth put her knife under her pillow and laid down. Soon sleep came, encompassing her in its embrace.

**Author's Note: A little dark. A few reflections. Mental and physical battles. Also, for those of you who don't know, Dacia, is the name for the Roman region around Greece and north of it so that's where Nakamura is. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing guys. PLEASE REVIEW I need all the help I can get. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Percy trained harder. It had been three days since Luke disappeared and his worry had turned into rage. By now, he was sure Triton had done this to make him suffer. Luke had always said that his fatal flaw was loyalty. Now, it was coming into action. Triton was attacking him by making him suffer. Weakened emotionally, he might die in the Colosseum.

_So that was his aim, _Percy thought.

Attacking the enemy emotionally was cowardice in his opinion. Triton sought to weaken him, but he had only enraged him. The Emperor would feel the gladiator's fury.

* * *

><p>Five days had passed. Luke had counted. Each day the men would come, leaving him with new marks, either whips or knives. They never said why though, which infuriated him. Of course, if it was information they wanted then he would never have given it to them. He drew shapes in the dirt, waiting for today's torture.<p>

It came, the same three men, only today was different. The cloaked man from the first day had not made an appearance for since the first day. Now he was here.

"Bind him," he said. "Let me see his face."

Luke was shackled to the wall, his back pressed against the stone, making him wince in pain. His blue eyes glared at the cloaked man coldly. Surely this was the man behind all this.

The three men stepped to the side and the cloaked man pulled a silver dagger from his waist. The blade was wicked and the man fingered it daintily, like a toy. Luke couldn't see his face but as he stepped closer, two cruel green eyes stared at him. "Luke Castellan, former lieutenant of the 15th legion, 1st cohort, 2nd century. Served under former general Perseus Jackson," the man mused.

"Yeah, and what's it to ya?" Luke spat.

A crack echoed through the cell and Luke's face snapped to the side. "You will learn to respect me Castellan," the cloaked man said, stroking the blade.

Then he struck. He punched, kicked, but never sliced. Not yet. Not until Luke was barely conscious and blood dripped from his mouth, sweat matting his hair to his forehead. Luke raised his head to look at him and was instantly punched in the nose. Blood dripped freely down his face. A cold hand slammed his head against the wall and Luke saw stars. The hand did this three more times and on the third, pinned his head against the wall. Then an icy blade was placed just above his left eyebrow, and it slowly drew down his left cheek, leaving a line of blood from above his eyebrow to the corner of his lips.

When the knife lifted, Luke struggled to hold in a gasp. "Not so pretty now, are we Mr. Castellan?"

The cloaked man left the room with orders to clean the wound. Blood dripped heavily from the line and Luke's vision was hazy from the pain. A cold, wet cloth was dabbed on his face and the next thing he knew, there was a hilt of a sword to his forehead and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Percy, Thalia, Jason, and Nico sat in a circle, eating their morning gruel in silence. Their eyes held sadness and rage, none more so than Percy. Finally it became too much and he threw down his bowl. The other three stared at him in silence. Percy stood and walked over to the wall. Then he kicked it, and kicked it. Before he could break his foot, a voice stopped him. "Geez, Perce. What did that wall ever do to you?"

Percy turned and stared. "Luke?"

"What you blind Perce?" Luke joked before he was engulfed in hugs. Once everyone had pulled away, he was tackled with a kiss... and then punch.

"Ow!" Luke said, covering left eye. "That hurt Thals!"

Thalia was breathing heavily, a mixture of happiness and rage coursing through her veins. She let out a gasp when Luke removed his hand, revealing a scar on his face. "Luke, what happened?" her voice full of worry.

"Torture," he said, turning his back to them, showing the tangle of whip marks across his back.

The four's eyes widened at the scars and Percy looked about ready to explode.

"Luke, who did this to you?" Percy asked quietly.

"Three men and then a cloaked guy, don't know any of them though. But the cloaked man, he had green eyes," Luke said.

Percy's eyes widened. His suspicions were now confirmed. Triton was out to get him and he was doing it through his friends. How long before he goes after Thalia, or Jason, or Nico? They needed to leave, before his friends got hurt. Tonight.

* * *

><p>"So Nakamura, what is the meaning of loyalty?"<p>

"To obey and respect at all times, your Majesty," the general gasped.

A foot was placed on his back. "Good Nakamura. I'm sure you will never fail me again?"

"Yes Emperor Triton."

Triton smirked at the bloody figure on the floor. _This is what is done to those who fail me. Those who fail me, fail Rome, and Rome, must live on, _he thought.

**Author's Note: Luke's scar's origin! Huzzah! Thanks for reading and reviewing. PLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The plan was all set. The five were to leave that night. Luke had stolen a guards' keys to the back door of the gladiator confines. Percy, Luke, and Jason were to exit the building first so that if anyone were to stop them, Nico and Thalia could still be inside. The spiky haired girl had not agreed easily to the plan but after much persuasion she had conceded.

So when the night had fallen, the three boys made their way through the tunnels and out the back door, but not before Percy had stopped by the armory to take his favorite sword, Riptide, and other weapons for his friends. Now as they crept silently to the gate, each person held a sword while Luke held the keys tightly in hand to keep them from jingling.

Finally they reached the gate and Luke carefully took out the keys and as silently as possible, turned the lock. The boys slowly opened the gate, wincing whenever so much as a small creak was made by the rusty gate. Jason and Percy were to make their way to the hypogeum while Luke was to wait for Nico and Thalia and guide them there. From the hypogeum, they were to make their way to the docks, steal a boat, and row their way up the Tiber. Word had reached him that the 13th legion, _his _legion, was waiting outside Rome. Nakamura was meeting with the Emperor but the legion was still loyal to Perseus. After all, who would you be more loyal to? The man who fought beside you for years, or the man who sent you off to your doom as they ate grapes in luxury?From the Tiber, the five were to make their way to the legion and unite with the 11th and 12th legion, led by General Beckendorf and General Tyson.

These thoughts were what was running through Percy's mind as he and Jason silently scurried down the street. These, and Annabeth. It could take months to gather the legions and he hadn't been with her since that midnight meeting weeks ago. He couldn't leave Rome without saying goodbye.

He stopped and grabbed Jason. "Jason, go back to Luke. You can't wander Rome by yourself, especially since you're the prince."

"Where are you going then?" Jason asked, surprised by the last minute decision.

"I'm going to the palace," and with that, the green eyed boy took off running.

* * *

><p>It was midnight. The Emperor had thrown another party, only this time, demanding that Annabeth and Piper attend. At around 10 at night, Piper had left, claiming she was tired. Annabeth had wanted to join her but Triton had not allowed it, which is why the blonde had spent most of the party in the courtyard, away from the party and the Emperor. A guard stood in the corner, sent by Triton to make sure she didn't leave to go to bed.<p>

On the cold, stone bench, Annabeth watched the stars. She remembered her mother once telling her that you could predict the future by watching the stars. The sky was dark blue, the stars bright, white, orbs in the sky.

The night was pleasant yet she had goosebumps. She knew something was going to happen tonight. All was not well.

An hour later, she was awakened from her trance by the voice of the one she despised. He was addressing the guard, thanking him and sending him off. Fear grew inside her as the guard left the courtyard, leaving Annabeth and Triton alone.

* * *

><p>Percy approached the palace in shadow. From the lights streaming out onto the courtyard, Percy could tell that the Emperor had thrown a party. He crept along the wall and climbed at the corner. He quickly swung his legs across and dropped the 7 feet to the ground with a thud. Staying in the shadows, he raced to palace, sneaking up the steps. Luckily for him, one of the guards was asleep and the other was occupied with a girl. He quickly hid behind a column and when the 'romantic' wasn't looking, snuck inside.<p>

Music could be heard echoing through the marble hallways and Percy made his way toward it. Then he stopped. He couldn't go in there looking like a slave. He'd be caught for sure. He continued walking, looking for any stray men walking alone. Finally, he found one. A fat man, obviously drunk by the smell of alcohol in his breath.

He walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir."

"What?"

"Would you care to follow me. My master has orders for you," Percy lied.

The fat man drunkenly complied and soon, Percy had him out cold. He stole his toga, leaving the man in his undergarments. Percy looked about for a closet or nook where he could hide him in. He found a balcony and left him out there behind the thick purple curtains. It was a warm night, he won't freeze, he told himself.

Percy quickly adorned himself in the toga, and made his way to the party. He instantly got some looks from the female party-goers. Quite a few had drawn closer to him. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _he thought.

He made his way to a tall man with brown hair. "Excuse me sir," he said to the man. "Would you happen to know where the bedchambers are?"

Eyeing the growing crowd of women behind the raven haired man, a smirk crept across the tall man's face. "East wing lad, oh, and save some for the rest of us."

Percy blushed at the implication and hurriedly walked past the tall man. As he made his way to the East wing exit of the ballroom, the crowd of women around him thickened. _My face must look like a tomato now, _he thought.

A woman latched onto his arm. Percy turned his gaze to look at a dark haired girl. "Excuse me sir, but are you looking for the bedchambers?" she asked sultrily. "I'd be happy to accompany you there," she said seductively pressing closer to him and laying a hand on his chest.

Percy gulped gently removed her hands from his chest. "Uh no, I think I'll do just fine, um, thanks," he said, squeezing past her.

He quickened his pace to the East wing and soon he had arrived. He let out a breath of relief. He had lost the 'harem' in the crowd. He began walking down the marble hallway, moonlight streaming onto the white walls. Wooden doors lined the hallway on either side every 40 feet. He wondered which one was Annabeth's. They all looked the same, except for the large golden door at the end which was obviously the Emperor's.

The Emperor's. He could kill the Emperor in his sleep. It was midnight. He hadn't seen the Emperor at the party. He might be in the bedchambers. He hurried down the hallway toward the bedroom but was stopped by sounds coming from his right.

_Probably some drunk lovers, _he thought.

He was about to continue when he heard someone scream "stop!" His eyes widened and he returned to the door. The screams continued and with a kick, quickly busted open the door. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

* * *

><p>Annabeth became alert as soon as the guard had left. She had learned to do this whenever in Triton's presence. She cursed. She had forgotten her dagger in Piper's room.<p>

Triton drew nearer with a warm smile, as if they were best friends. "Hello Annabeth."

"Emperor," she answered curtly.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked, his eyes taking in the surroundings.

"It is."

Triton sat down on the bench beside her. "Why such short responses? You aren't mad at me are you?"

"Of course not your Majesty."

"Come now Annabeth, you know you can call me Triton don't you. Go on, call me Triton," he said.

"Hello Triton."

"Ah, that's better," Triton said with a smile, gazing across the courtyard.

Annabeth struggled to keep calm. This man had almost raped her several times. The first, she had had a knife. The second, she was absent. When his hand moved to her back and down lower, she jumped. "Triton!"

"Annabeth?" he asked with an innocent look. He stood up and drew closer to her. "Take my hand Annabeth."

Annabeth didn't move.

A look of anger crossed his face. "Take my hand!" he ordered.

Reluctantly, she placed her hand in his. "Follow me," he said. "That's an order, on pain of death."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she followed him as he led her out of the courtyard and into the East Wing.

"Please Triton, don't do this," she pleaded. He remained silent. They had reached her door. That's when she snapped. "No, you will not rape me in my own bedchamber!" she screamed.

Triton growled and smacked her but Annabeth kept struggling. He kicked open the door and threw her in onto the bed, locking the door.

He immediately advanced on her, pressing onto the bed, smothering her in lusty, smothering kisses. Annabeth cried out in disgust and tried to push him off her, but he was too strong and simply began kissing her mouth. She screamed all throughout the kisses. He began taking off her clothing, ripping off her dress. "Stop!" she screamed. Yet he didn't. He was about to take off his own clothes before the sound of the door getting knocked down.

She glanced toward the door and caught sight of her savior with raven hair and green eyes. "Percy," she gasped.

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! There you go, the big escape and Percy to save the day! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. Seriously, REVIEW. I don't know how I'm doing but it kind of feels like I suck with this, like I'm rushing or something. PLEASE REVIEW**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Percy leaped at the Emperor and ripped him off the shocked Annabeth. Triton rolled on the floor and angrily got up to punch Percy. Percy easily ducked and punched the royal in the gut, sending him to the floor. Then he began kicking him, leaving him unconscious. For a moment, he though about killing the vile man, but he restrained himself. Not only was killing an unarmed man dishonorable, but Annabeth needed him now.

Percy quickly turned to face Annabeth, her silver dress hanging off one shoulder, the other torn off. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

She surged forward, embracing him and crying into his chest.

"Shh, it's going to be alright," he whispered, stroking her hair. "You're safe with me."

Her crying slowed and she relaxed into his gentle embrace. She stared up at his beautiful green eyes. "I love you Percy," she whispered.

He smiled softly and kissed her. "I love you too Annabeth." He held her for another moment, comforting her, trying to rid her of the memory of what had just happened.

"Annabeth, we need to leave," he said urgently.

Annabeth nodded silently and followed him out of the room. They were going to leave the East Wing when Annabeth remembered Piper. "Percy, we need to get my sister."

He nodded and they quickly entered Piper's room. Annabeth hurried to the bed and awoke her sister with a shake. "Hurry Piper. Pack your things, we're leaving immediately." She snatched the dagger under her pillow and Piper sleepily, but quickly got her precious items together.

Percy turned to leave the room when Annabeth opened the door to the hidden passage in Piper's bedroom. "Smart thinking Wise Girl," Percy said with a grin.

"I didn't get the name for nothing did I?" she smiled over shoulder, plunging into the torch lit corridor. The trio made it onto the streets and Percy tried to understand where they were. "Annabeth, which direction is the hypogeum from here?" he asked.

Annabeth pointed and the three hurried off in that direction. For a moment, Percy thought they were home free, that is until the Praetorians appeared out of the shadows, in their arms, his four friends.

"Are you serious?" he yelled at the sky.

"Percy, stop yelling at the sky and do something!" Thalia yelled before a guard gagged her.

"I'm sorry Thals, but Percy won't be doing anything here except dying," Triton said, stepping out of from behind a Praetorian.

"Hey, I thought you were still drooling on the floor," Percy taunted.

Triton's nostrils flared. "How dare you? I am your Emperor-"

"Who actually isn't supposed to be Emperor," Percy interrupted. "Technically, I am the oldest son of Marcus Poseidon, bastard child or not."

"Yet you are not a royal! You're a homeless slave with a cowardly, slutty family!"

"Shut up! My family was better and braver than you'll ever be you slimy worm!"

Meanwhile the whole of the Praetorian guard and Percy' friends watched the two half-brothers throw insults at each other.

"Guards, arrest this man for treason against the crown. He and his friends, as well as the Chases are to be held in my personal gladiator dungeons," Triton commanded.

* * *

><p>Percy and his friends sat alone in their cells. A match had been ordered. The seven against ten men in an arena of tigers. Percy clutched his hair. How could he have done this? Not only are his friends in trouble, but he had brought Annabeth and Piper into this. He looked up and stared at the blonde in the cell across from him. Her princess curls tumbled down her shoulders as she leaned against the wall, arms folded over her chest.<p>

"I'm sorry Annabeth," Percy said.

The grey eyed girl looked over at him. "Why?"

"For getting you into this mess, you and Piper. You shouldn't have to fight in the arena. This is my fault," Percy explained sadly.

Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Percy looked like a kicked puppy. "Percy, did you ever stop to think that maybe, Piper and I could fight?"

Percy looked up. "Uh…"

Annabeth smirked. "And that's why you're the Seaweed Brain and I'm the Wise Girl."

"Wisely said Wise Girl," Percy said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Jason dreamed about having Piper in his arms. Even in the dream, her hair still smelled amazing and her eyes still a vibrant ever-changing mixture of colors. Sun leaked into the corridors of the gladiator confines and Jason realized that his dream was reality. He awoke to the sight of brown hair spread across his chest as he leaned against the wall, the girl he loved in his arms. He smiled in content and didn't bother to question it, just wanting to enjoy the moment. A few minutes later, a shift in position alerted him to the awakening of his lover.<p>

"Morning Pipes," he grinned.

"Good morning Jason," she yawned, a sleepy smile on her lips. Jason leaned forward and pecked her on the lips in greeting. She happily responded with a kiss of her own, a warm, loving kiss that Jason could get lost in. When they broke away, Jason began to wonder. "Say Pipes, how exactly did you get in here?"

"Oh, I asked the guard," she answered simply.

"And he listened to you?" he asked in surprise.

"I can be very persuasive."

"Remind not to get on your bad side."

Piper chuckled and kissed him again, and the two spent their morning like that until the cell doors were opened for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Percy gripped Annabeth's hand. No matter what, he wasn't going to lose her. The seven stood behind the gates that led into the Colosseum. Somehow the weapons from the night they had been captured had been kept and brought into the armory, where Percy happily reunited with his favorite sword and Annabeth with her trusty dagger.<p>

He leaned down to the blonde. "Stay close to me," he whispered into her ear.

"Afraid Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked with a confident smirk.

_You have no idea, _he thought but he chose to keep silent. Better for her to be confident and prosper and than to be afraid and hesitate.

Roars could be heard through the gate, both human and animal. The announcer had already announced the ten gladiators from the regular confines.

"And to add to this special battle, Caesar is pleased to give you his personal gladiators lead by Perseus!" the speaker bellowed.

The crowd cheered at Percy's name and the gate lifted. Percy quickly took the time for marching to the middle as a chance to assess his surroundings. There were 3 tigers, two on the north and south parts of the Colosseum, and another on the west. On his right was the west tiger and on his left, the north tiger. Across from him, the seven enemy gladiators had the south tiger on their left and no tiger on their right. They had the advantage. Most likely they would try to force Percy and his friends to fight on their right.

He turned to Annabeth, who also looked like she was analyzing the situation. "I have an idea," she said, but before she could tell him, she was interrupted by the announcer.

"We also have a guest of Caesar, a general of Dacia, former general of Gaul, General Nakamura!" Percy glanced up into the royal box and indeed the second cohort centurion, er, general, was standing next to Triton.

"Now, let us reveal the names of our competitors of Caesar!" the announcer boomed. Percy and his friends were uniformly lined up and the crowd turned to look at the proud warriors. "Starting from the right, Perseus Romulus Jackson Poseidon!" The crowd roared and Percy blinked in surprise. They had added his father's name. "Annabeth Minerva Chase!" The crowd quieted in surprise. A noble in the arena? "Piper Minerva Chase!" The silence continued. "Nico Pluto Jackson Poseidon!" That was new one. This boy was Percy's brother? "Luke Mercury Castellan!" Also a new one. The blonde had been unknown to the crowd. "Thalia Jupiter Poseidon!" Gasps erupted from the crowd. A member of the royal family fighting amongst gladiators? "Jason Jupiter Poseidon!" Even more gasps. The boy was the prince! Why were all these noble people fighting in the Colosseum. There answer was given.

Triton stepped forward. "My people, you wonder why such important people are fighting as slaves. The answer is simple. Treason against Rome and the Emperor. Each one has been accused of attempting to assassinate me or helping to assassinate me. Let this be known citizens! Rome cannot stand on the backs of traitors, therefore, this is what happens to those that dare to destroy Rome!" Triton said, pointing at the seven.

The crowd was in shock. Half was for Caesar and yet many supported Perseus. Silence ensued. "Do not let this trouble you citizens. Enjoy the match. Here in the Colosseum, we are one," Caesar said.

Still silence ensued until a gladiator across from Percy charged. Then all Hades let loose. The crowd roared in approval and Percy and his friends readied for the charge.

"Percy," Annabeth said.

"Yeah?"

"It's about my plan," she said.

"Shoot."

"We need to get on their right flank, force them to the tiger. We can trap them," she explained. Percy nodded and quickly relayed the instructions to the other five and the seven charged.

Sword met sword and Percy pushed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luke, Jason, and Nico forming a shield wall as Thalia and Annabeth duel fought. For nobility, they fought well. Percy ducked out of the lock with his opponent and stabbed the man in the gut, running towards the girls. "We need to force them to the tigers!" Annabeth yelled over the clanging of metal on metal.

Percy quickly grabbed a fallen shield and handed it to Annabeth. "Go join them," he ordered, and he took off towards Thalia who was struggling against a large man.

"Hey tubby!" he yelled. He momentarily caught the man's attention, giving Thalia enough opportunity to stab the man with her spear. "Thanks Perce."

Meanwhile, the shield wall was falling apart. Jason and Nico struggled to keep their shields up as the 6 enemies bashed against them, Annabeth and Luke fighting off the gladiators on the flanks.

Percy and Thalia raced to the shield wall. "Percy, give me a boost," Thalia yelled, throwing him her shield as they neared their friends. Percy ran in front of Thalia and stood with his back to his friends, readying the shield as Thalia ran toward him. Then she jumped and at the moment that Thalia's feet touch the shield, Percy thrust upward, launching her into the air and over and behind the enemies. At landfall, Thalia whirled and speared a man, and with him still impaled, speared another man. "Anyone want a shish-ka-bob?" she grinned.

Percy grinned and leaped over the enemy, using an enemy head for a boost. He landed next to Thalia and smiled. "Sorry Thals, I'm not into cannibalism," he said as he engaged tall gladiator.

Thalia shrugged. "More for me then," she said, throwing the two men off her spear and into another gladiator. Luke and Nico double teamed a rather large gladiator while Annabeth her own, leaving Jason fighting a gladiator with Piper as cover. The blonde girl ducked, slashed, and slid around her opponent, getting in a slash whenever she could. But it became too much when Nico went down. Luke was left to fight the giant of a man and Thalia missed a thrust to the gut of her gladiator, causing her to be disarmed and open to a slash to the arm. Thalia was down too. Piper hurried to help her friend and was almost skewered through had Jason not deflected the blade in time. He quickly killed the man and went back to his own gladiator.

Annabeth finished off her gladiator and charged at another gladiator who was creeping up behind Jason. She quickly slit his throat, sending a spray of blood into the air. Jason hurried to defeat his gladiator but the man was fast, deflecting all of his thrusts. Then a loud roar was heard and Annabeth knew her plan had worked. A flash of orange and black and Jason's gladiator was no more. Annabeth smirked and went to help Luke while Jason charged at the rear of the giant.

Percy fought quickly, his a blade a bronze blur. He gritted his teeth. The gladiator was forcing him towards the tiger. A clanking of chains alerted him to the beast and a roar let loose as Percy quickly stepped to the side. The gladiator managed to dodge the feline and charged at Percy. His sword was raised as if he was going to strike Percy's side but he feinted and raised his sword above his head. Percy's eyes widened and he thrust his sword forward and into the gut of his enemy, but not before being knocked to the ground. The clanking of chains and the bloody body above was swallowed in the maw of the animal.

He quickly rolled to the side before the tiger could leap at him too. Then another clanking of chains and a shout. The next thing he knew, a blur of orange and black was heading towards his friends from the north. "No!" he shouted. He sprinted to his friends where Annabeth, Luke, and Jason had just finished off the giant as Piper attended to Thalia and Nico. They wouldn't see the tiger. "TIGER!" he screamed before leaping over his friends, sword out, straight at the mouth of the beast. He caught it in midair and the two rolled, Percy's grip on the sword never loosening. They came to a stop and all was frozen. The tiger lay still on top of the man. The crowd was silent.

Annabeth's eyes widened in horror. "Percy!" she screamed, racing towards the mound of orange and black. She struggled to pull the beast off him, but its body was too heavy. She sobbed in desperation and pulled at the mass of fur and only when her friends arrived did they manage to lift the beast. The crowd was on its feet, waiting in suspense for the outcome. As the beast was removed, any could see that Riptide was stuck deep in its maw, the blade puncturing the back of its throat. Percy had caught it mid roar. But Annabeth didn't care about that right now. Percy's eyes were closed and his arms were bloody. She rested her head on his chest, searching for a heartbeat.

His chest jolted as he gasped. Annabeth immediately lifted her head to see a groaning Percy, alive. He opened his eyes. "That hurt."

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Hurt? Percy, you jumped at a leaping TIGER! You could have DIED! Geez, when did you turn suicidal Seaweed Brain?!" she screamed, in between sobs.

Percy grinned sheepishly. "Uh…"

Annabeth's eyes turned into a look of rage. "What were you thinking? If you had died-"

"Annabeth you do realize all of Rome's looking at us right now, right?" Percy pointed out.

"I don't frickin' care!" she dissolved into sobs and Percy held her tight, whispering reassuring words in her ear.

As soon as Annabeth was calm, Percy was filled with rage. Triton was the one behind this. The tigers, the fight, all these deaths. Nico and Thalia were wounded for the Emperor's sick game. Men were killed as Triton smiled. He stood up and retrieved his sword, pointing it at the royal box.

"Triton!" he bellowed. The crowd and Triton turned to face the enraged gladiator. "I will not be a pawn in your game anymore brother. My father, the true emperor of Rome asked of me a wish on his death bed. It will be fulfilled. You who sit in your box, eating grapes in leisure as men die for amusement, you who selfishly and cruelly murdered my family, I challenge you o great Caesar. I challenge you to a duel. Fight me, or remain the coward you are!"

All heads turned to Caesar and Percy smirked. There was no backing out now, which is why he wasn't surprised when he heard Triton's answer: "I accept."

**Author's Note: Yep, this story is coming to an end soon. It was fun while it lasted. Hey, do you want Percy to die at the end like in the movie, or do you want him to live? I'm not posting again until I get enough answers. ****I'm sirius (black). HARRY POTTER REFERENCE! In case you didn't notice. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Again, not posting until I have the answer so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The crowd murmured at Caesar's decision. In a matter of minutes, every space in the Colosseum was taken. No one was going to miss a duel between the Emperor and the rebellious gladiator.

Meanwhile on the sand of the arena, Percy's friends stared at him in awe. Though wounded, the green eyed boy was determined to avenge all that he cared about and no one was going to stand in his way. Guards rushed out onto the arena floor and carried away Thalia and Nico to the medics. Luke and Jason turned to follow them but Annabeth stared at Percy.

The gladiator felt her eyes on his back and turned to face the calculating grey orbs. Her blonde hair was messy from fighting but Percy still thought she was beautiful. She didn't say anything, she just stared so Percy decided to take the initiative and engulfed her in a hug which she gladly accepted, wrapping her arms around his waist. Percy silently stroked her hair, comforting her.

_This is for her, I'm avenging her and all the ones that I love, _he thought to himself.

He knew Triton would come soon. He was most likely putting on his armor. They didn't have much time. He gently pushed Annabeth away and looked in her eye, trying to convey all the love and loyalty he had for her. Then he kissed her, deeply and affectionately, not caring that all of Rome was watching. At that moment, it was only them, their lips molded together. For need of air, they finally broke away.

"I hate good bye kisses," Annabeth said.

"Who said it's goodbye? Trust me, I'll be with you again in no time," Percy said with a lopsided grin.

Annabeth hugged him again. "Don't get killed Seaweed Brain," she whispered.

"Only because you told me to, Wise Girl," he whispered back.

She rolled her eyes with a smile and turned, walking off to follow her friends out of the arena. And then it was Percy, alone, with the eyes of the Capitol on his back. Then he realized it was pretty hot out.

_Why the heck am I standing in the heat? _he asked himself. Then he did the simple thing. He plopped onto the ground and folded his legs Indian style, drawing patterns in the sand with his sword as he waited for the Emperor. The crowd was confused. Their hero was sitting like a leisurely child as he awaited a duel with the ruler of the Empire. A bizarre phenomenon if there ever was.

A cloud passed over the sun, creating a natural shade for the roasting people as the Emperor readied himself. Finally, a trumpet sounded and the ground began rumbling. The crowd oohed and ahhed as a circle opened up in the middle of the arena as rose petals rained down. Out of the circle rose a platform and the Praetorian guard filed out, forming a circle around the seated Percy and the proudly smirking Triton. Meanwhile Percy sat at the edge of the circle, calmly regarding the Praetorians.

"Nice of you to join me brother," Percy said casually.

Triton snarled. "You're no brother of mine, scum."

The royal was bedecked in white armor with a purple cape flying out behind him. At his waist was a golden scabbard with a sheathed gladius.

Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smiled a cheeky grin. "Care to cut the insults and talk to me civilly? I mean, who's the emperor and who's the slave?"

Triton's face turned red in anger. "Insolent child, you will regard me with respect as you die!" the Emperor shouted, charging at Percy.

The gladiator shrugged and said in mock wistfulness, "I guess it doesn't matter that I'm two years older than you. I'll always be a child," while easily deflecting Triton's blow.

Triton continued hacking and slashing at Percy, only to be deflected each time by a thoroughly bored gladiator. The royal saw that he wasn't going to beat Percy with skill, so he decided to distract him. A cruel smirk crept across his face. "It was quite interesting you know."

Percy raised an eyebrow as he ducked under a slash to his neck. "What?"

A cold gleam shown in the Emperor's eyes. "The death of your family. I was there. Your stepfather, screamed like a girl as he was burned and nailed to the cross."

Percy knit his eyebrows and Triton knew he was having some effect. "And your mother, she moaned like a slut as my men ravaged her, again," he struck at Percy, advancing on him as Percy's eyes widened in horror. "and again," another blow, "and again." Percy staggered back by the power of the strike. His energy was waning, his strikes becoming slower. The crowd was in awe. Their champion was being defeated easily. They could not hear what the Emperor said but they knew something was off about the green eyed Spaniard.

"And then your sister," Triton mused, twirling his sword leisurely advancing on Percy. "Quite a feisty one she was. My captain said that she was 'fun.'" Percy's eyes squinted in horror and pain as he thought about his family and Triton simply laughed. Distracted, Percy was slow to block a blow to his legs and Triton's sword managed to knock him off his feet, though not slice him. Percy lay on the ground panting, his face covered in sweat.

Triton stood over him. "You are weak. You're weak like Father, that old man who fell for a farm slut. Your brother will die too, as well as your other friends. But not Annabeth. No, I think she will be a very amusing toy," he said grinning maliciously as he raised his sword for the final blow.

Then something snapped. A spark had exploded into a flame and Percy leapt up and at the Emperor, uttering an animal-like cry as he swung Riptide at Caesar. His strikes were swift and powerful and Triton barely had enough time to block them.

"You may insult me," Percy whispered as he struck at the startled emperor. "You may throw me to ground," a slash at the Triton's torso as Percy angrily advanced. "But NO ONE INSULTS MY FAMILY!" and with that, Triton's sword went flying into the air.

The whole of the Colosseum was frozen. Triton stood with widened eyes as Percy panted, a savage look in his eyes. From his place among the Praetorians, Alabaster regarded Percy with fear and awe at his sudden burst of energy. The crowd was silent, the only sound was the beating of a heartbeat. The Percy broke the silence.

"And you can go to Hades for all I care," he said quietly.

Triton's eyes widened and he snapped his neck to look at Alabaster. "Give me a sword! Someone give me a sword!" he cried.

Alabaster's eyes hardened. "Sheathe your swords!" he ordered. _Not this time you bastard, _he thought.

Triton sent a shocked look at Alabaster and his green eyes held a primal fear in them. He flicked his head towards the angry gladiator. Then fear overtook him and he reached into his boot and brought a knife, charging at Percy. The crowd roared in protest at the foul play but Percy was ready.

The green eyed Spaniard quickly ducked, dropping his sword and came up under Triton's guard. But he was too slow. A sharp pain in his side alerted him to the stab and Percy seized the knife, pulling it out of Triton's grasp and throwing it away. He held Triton's head in his hands, and with a resounding snap, he twisted the Emperor's head. The body dropped to the sand of the arena, dead.

A deathly silence encompassed the arena and a weary Percy stared off into space. His head was clouded and his vision was fuzzy. Blood trickled down his side. He had done it. The fate of Rome was in his hands. He turned his head to Alabaster, his black hair matted against his forehead. "Alabaster, free the gladiators and notify the Senate immediately. Rome is to be a republic. These are the wishes of Marcus Poseidon." And with that, Percy fell to the ground, as still as a corpse.

**Author's Note: Please do not kill me yet. Stick with me here guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Please read the author's note at the end. Enjoy guys!**

Chapter Thirty

Annabeth let out a scream and sprinted toward Percy, her friends quickly following. She knelt down beside him and tried to stop the bleeding, but the flow only continued. Luke knelt on Percy's other side and felt for his pulse. Gone.

"Annabeth, he's gone," Luke said.

"No, he's not!" she screamed.

"Annabeth, you have to let him go," she heard Jason say from behind her.

She threw her head on his chest and again, listened for his heartbeat. Not one pulse. "No," she whispered. Then the sobbing began, soaking the gladiator's body in tears. Her chest heaved as she cried. Eventually, the events of the day caught up to her and exhaustion took her, her last sight being the body of Percy being lifted on the hands of the Praetorians as Luke carried her.

* * *

><p>It was warm. The breeze was fresh and carried the smell of olives. The sun shone brightly on the path and the green hedges that lined the drive. Up the road, the house could be seen. Dirt crunched under his feet as he made his way up the pathway. His seagreen eyes reflected the sunshine and at the top of the slope, he could see four figures. Two tall ones and two slightly shorter ones. "Percy." It sounded like a whisper, and yet, he knew they were calling for him. The question was whether he wanted to go to them or not. He longed to join them, but something held him back.<p>

"You are at the crossroads."

He turned to look at a woman decked in white. He couldn't make out her face but somehow he knew she was very beautiful. She raised an arm and gestured to the four figures by the house. "You could go to them if you like," she told him. "They wait for you. An eternal rest of love, comfort, and home."

The fields beckoned him and he wanted to take this woman's offer, yet the urge still held him. "And if I don't want to?" he asked.

"You could return to your life. Mortals await you. Love, as well as hardship. But should you return, know that this," she gestured to the world about him. "And more may be given as well as a chance at a new life. So what is your choice? To stay, or return?"

Returning sounded like a risk yet he knew it was the right decision. He would see paradise again. "I will return," he answered. Somehow, he knew the woman was smiling.

"Very well," she said, raising a hand.

"Wait." She paused at his voice.

"Yes?"

"If I return, will I remember this?"

She shook her head. "No, it will be like a dream. Now go. They wait for you." And the world grew foggy and the light began to grow brighter and her voice became fainter. Yet he swore he heard her say, "Farewell Perseus. Elysium waits for you."

* * *

><p>The light blinded him. <em>Am I in Heaven? <em>he thought. _Nah, I was just in Heaven. _

Then it struck him. He had just died and come back. _Annabeth's going to kill me._

"Hello?" he called out. He lifted his head and looked around. He was on a marble table, covered in a purple shroud with a golden wreath on his head. "What the heck?" he said, lifting the wreath off his head. He stood up and removed the the shroud but quickly covered himself again. He was stark naked underneath. He blushed tied the shroud like a towel around his waist but it kept slipping so he was forced to hold it up with one hand.

He heard sounds coming from out of the room and he ventured toward them. He exited the room and found himself in a hallway where 5 people sat sobbing. He raised an eyebrow and tapped the nearest one on the shoulder. "Uh, excuse me, but would you happen to have an extra toga?"

The person lifted their head and Percy found himself staring into the eyes of Nico. "Percy?!" he screamed.

The heads of the other four shot up and they screamed.

Percy knit his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"IT'S A GHOST!" Nico shouted. Three of the other four began screaming right along with him until a smack shut Nico up.

"You idiot! He's not dead! As you can see it's the powder they put on his face!"

Percy turned to the speaker to see Thalia glaring at Nico who was rubbing the back of his head. "Hey guys! The banshee's right, I'm not dead," Percy grinned.

Where Percy was white, Thalia's face turned deep shade of red that was borderlining the color of Percy's shroud. "Banshee?! I'm going to send you back to the grave you motherf-"

Luke quickly covered Thalia's mouth. "Thalia, there's children about!" he said, shooting a glance at Nico and Jason, who glared at the older blonde. "Now let's all act civil and get Percy some clothes before he makes an old lady faint," regarding Percy's current shroud/ towel skirt, causing Percy to blush.

10 minutes and a toga later, Percy was wondering where Piper and Annabeth were.

The recently laughing faces of the five saddened.

"Annabeth's mourning and Piper, as her sister, accompanied her to comfort her," Luke answered.

"Where are they?" Percy asked.

"Last I saw they were at the fountains," Luke replied, and Percy took off running.

In the hallway that opened into the fountain courtyard, Percy nearly plowed down Piper.

He just barely avoided sending her to the floor and her eyes widened at the sight of him, his toga disheveled and his face still as white as a ghost. Before she could scream however, Percy covered her mouth. "Hey Pipes, I'm not dead. Where's Annabeth?"

Piper flicked her eyes in the direction she had come from and Percy smiled in thanks, running into the courtyard and leaving a very confused, yet joyful Piper alone in the hallway.

As Percy ran, the sun began to filter into the hallway. From the hallway, he could see her, sitting alone on the rim of the fountain, her blonde curls shining in the sunlight.

He slowed to a jog and finally a walk as he entered the courtyard. At the sound of footsteps, Annabeth looked up and she couldn't believe what she saw. Grinning a lopsided grin, his face as pale as corpse and his toga hanging off his shoulder at an odd angle, Percy was walking toward her, his eyes shining. He sat next to her and Annabeth regarded him with widened eyes. After a moment of stillness, she tentatively reached out to him, gently touching his cheek, as if checking to see whether he was real. Then she slapped him.

"Ow, I come back from the dead and you slap me?" Percy protested.

Annabeth smirked. "Just checking to see if you were real." Then she slapped him again. "That's for being a Seaweed Brain," and finally she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Gasping for breath, she finished with a smile, "and _that's _for being _my _Seaweed Brain."

And it was pretty much the best kiss Percy had ever had.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

A republic. Rome has been returned to its birthright. On the backs of slaves and generals, Rome was born. Perseus was a both. Amazing wasn't it, how the bastard son of the Emperor could be both general and slave. Slave to the arena. Yet he conquered. He did what others had failed to do. Spartacus had tried and failed. Perseus restored what Rome was always meant to be, a republic ruled by the people.

The road was rocky, especially after the destruction the tyrants had caused it, but Perseus was there to guide them, and at his side, Annabeth, to guide him, as well as his friends. Perseus worked everyday, and as the consul of Rome, he raised a family where Annabeth bore him a son and a daughter, Marcus and Bianca. Life was good to the 7 and their families. Not a day went by where Perseus didn't smile. His life was his paradise and when he died, he knew what Elysium would like. As long as Annabeth and his family was there, he would never stop smiling. Why shouldn't he? The wishes of his father were fulfilled and when his time came, his family would be waiting with open arms.

And that is definitely something to smile about.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: THE END! Wow, I can't believe I finished that. Sorry about the epilogue, it was kind of sucky but, oh well. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing all through this story guys. You truly rock, as a new author, it's been a privilege to have you guys. Thanks again!<strong>

**IMPORTANT: Also, I have some new story ideas that I want to run by you. I'm probably going to do all of them eventually but which one should I start with first?**

**1. Takes place in WWII. Annabeth Chase is an agent of the Austrian Resistance. When she is captured by the Nazi's, who would have thought she would fall in love with one? (Percabeth)**

**2. Annabeth and Hermione wake up alone except for each other ****without memory****. Where are they? Harry and Percy are determined to find out. (Percabeth and Harmony) _Note: I've never read or seen the Maze Runner so..._**

**3. Annabeth is tortured by the past, ****only it's not her past. When a certain green eyed man joins the agency, what will happen to these images? And what does it have to do with Ancient Greece?  
><strong>

**Think about it and review please! Thanks again guys! **

**-MaximusNightshade8**


End file.
